A Lonely Heart
by CBarbie92
Summary: Chelsea is a cop in L.A. who refuses to believe that she is lonely. Her world turns upside down when four strange guys fall into her lap and she is forced to help them get home. But when the time comes to send them back, will her heart let her do it?
1. A Lonely Heart

**Chapter 1**

**A Lonely Heart**

"Yay! Yay! Yay! We finally get to go home!"

Sanzo rubbed his temples, trying to will away the headache, "Will you please sit down and shut up?" He hissed out.

Goku sat down.

Hakkai chuckled, "So, since this is actually all over what do you say we have a victory diner when we get home?"

"FOOD!"

Sanzo glared at Hakkai for making the boy yell again. Hakkai just chuckled nervously and shrugged.

Gojyo lit up a cigarette, "Man, when we get back I'm hitting the town and lookin' for some chicks."

"Ew! You pervy water sprite I didn't need to hear that!"

"Well you stupid monkey nobody said you had to listen!"

"How am I supposed to not listen when you're sitting right next to me?"

Sanzo's hand was itching to pull out his gun; he wanted to shoot them so badly he could taste it. And it tasted so good.

"Gah!" Goku tried to bite the huge hand that covered his face.

Gojyo ignored the monkey trying to eat his hand and tapped Hakkai on the shoulder, "Hey man. Why are going backwards?"

Hakkai looked down at the gears, "I'm not in reverse."

Sanzo looked over his shoulder, "This is bullshit."

"What! What's going on?!" Goku managed to yell as he ripped Gojyo's hand from his face.

Gojyo looked over his shoulder too, "Wow, that is one big hole."

Goku stared in wonder, "What is it?"

Hakkai frantically pushed on the gas, trying to outrun the pull, "I don't know but we're about to find out. I can't get away from it!"

Sanzo sighed, "This is complete bullshit."

* * *

The woman tossed in her sleep; disturbing the police dog next her that jumped off the bed. Deciding not to lay with its restless master.

Her dark brown almost black hair came just past her shoulders and stuck to the sweat on her face. Her hazel eyes stayed clenched shut as her chest heaved with each heavy breath. Her police badge hung haphazardly from her neck, the cool chain doing nothing to her heated caramel skin.

A crash sounded somewhere in her house and she shot up, her heavy breathing slowly steadying. She reached under her pillow for her pistol and eased from the bed.

The police dog had already stationed itself outside her room, at the ready.

"Go ahead Jazz."

The dog gave a low grow and stepped into the dark hall, pacing to the living room, the woman behind him.

She clicked he safety off on her gun and stepped into the living room.

"Dammit, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know."

"Does anybody else hear growling?"

"Maybe it's your stomach you dumb monkey."

A gun cocked, "It sounds like a…dog."

The lights flicked on and the woman pointed her gun at the man infront of her, who in turn, pointed his gun at her.

Hazel eyes glared into violet ones that glared right back, "Why are you in my home?"

A soft kind voice answered for the violet eyes man, "We uh…don't know."

The dog barked and took a step, the woman glanced over from the corner of her eye, "How can you not know?"

"Look, I'm in no mood for this." The blond in front of her spoke.

She shot right past his face, "Neither am I, who are you?"

The kind green eyed man spoke again, "My name is Hakkai, that there is Sanzo and this is Goku and Gojyo."

Gojyo smirked, "Now, why won't a pretty lady like you drop the gu-"

She shot in his direction, "Stop playing games with me!"

Sanzo took the opportunity to knock the gun from her hand and grab her. But the woman used her police training to relieve him of his own gun and turn it on him.

Gojyo took a step forward and the dog jumped him.

"On your knees."

Sanzo did as he was told with a scowl on his face. The woman glared, "Jazz!"

The dog didn't answer. She looked over and saw that the dog was on top of Gojyo, giving the man friendly licks to his face.

"The hell?"

* * *

The woman set a cup of coffee down in front of Sanzo, "So, you guys are from china, you just finished defeating these people who were mixing science with magic and fooling with demons, and you have no idea how you got here?"

They all nodded. She sighed and looked down at the white cat in Hakkai's arms, "And that cat was once a dragon that could turn into a jeep?"

They nodded again.

"Ok I'm going to bed, this is crazy."

"Wait, please miss lady."

She looked down at Goku as he grabbed her hand and gave her a pitiful look, "I'm sorry kid. This is just way to hard to believe, especially since you guys speak perfect English."

"English? What's that?" Gojyo asked as he pet Jazz. The dog had taken a quick liking to the man.

"Forget it."

"Um excuse me miss, what is your name?" Hakkai asked.

She gave them wary looks, "Chelsea. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

The men watched her go and Goku took steps to follow her until Sanzo grabbed his cape. "Oh no you don't."

Gojyo leaned back in his chair and looked around the kitchen. The whole place was chrome and marble. He saw things that were familiar and other things that weren't, "So monk. Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I don't you idiot."

Goku sat on the ground cutely, "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

Hakkai shook his head, "I really don't know."

Gojyo stretched out on the chair, "We need to find out. Somebody sent us here and they are GOING to send us back."

Sanzo sighed, "That's the smartest thing you said since we got here."

Chelsea stared at the ceiling in her bedroom, she could still here them talking. They really didn't know where they were. But was she really supposed to believe all that magic and demon crap?

As a cop she had come across some weird shit before but this was just overboard. Maybe when she woke up in the morning, they wouldn't be there.

* * *

**A/N:** Aloha! I have written a Saiyuki story before but I was just itching to write a new one. I am doing a joint one with a friend of mine but this one is separate from that one. I just wanted to put this out and see what people thought before I continued it. I like feedback but flames will be used for the grill!


	2. What Now?

**Chapter 2**

**What Now?**

Chelsea rolled over in her bed and let the sun warm her face. She stretched and sat up, no noise whatsoever, see, last night was a dream.

She exited the large queen size bed and slipped on some basketball shorts so she wasn't just in sports bra and underwear. "Jazz."

She stepped into the hallway, "Jazz…hey puppy, what are you doing?"

The dog looked over his shoulder at Chelsea and barked. Jazz was sitting comfortably in front of the bathroom door. "Jazz. Is there a reason for you being…"

Chelsea stopped. The shower was on. "Oh god." She broke into a run and literally hopped down the spiral staircase into her other living room. (Big house) She slowly paced into the kitchen just to have a cup of coffee and a smile shoved in her face.

"Good morning Miss Chelsea. We all slept in the living room on the couches and floor. You never showed us any guest rooms. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Mind! You guys are still here!"

Sanzo peeked over the paper, it was a lot more interesting, there were actually important things to read, "Where the hell did you expect us to go?" he snapped.

"Somewhere other than my house!"

"What's the matter baby?"

Chelsea looked over her shoulder at the shirtless and wet Gojyo. He had a towel around his neck and Jazz was trotting along at his heels. "Ugh!"

She kicked Gojyo in the shin, hard enough to make him crash to the floor. She knelt on his back and held his wrists. A common police hold. "Ok, here's the deal. We are going to the station, finding out who you guys are, and sending you home."

"BREAKFAST!" Goku zoomed past Chelsea and Gojyo into the kitchen.

Hakkai grabbed his shirt and Goku kept trying to run, "Sorry Goku, no breakfast today."

"WHAAAT?!"

Gojyo struggled under Chelsea, "This is pretty interesting. I didn't know you were into the ruff stuff. OW!"

She shoved her knee into his back, "That's it! Grab your shit and your cat! We are leaving now!"

* * *

Chelsea peeked over her aviator sunglasses at the four men as they stood alongside the truck. After they had gotten over the size of the black Escalade Chelsea ordered them to stand in a line so she could survey them. Even though ordering Sanzo to do something served hard and she had to pull her gun, confiscating his own.

She stood calmly with her hands in her jeans pocket, her Ed Hardy (death before dishonor) jacket hanging off her shoulder showing her white tank. She sighed, "You guys look crazy."

They looked down at themselves. They looked like cartoon characters. I mean c'mon! Goku was wearing a cape and a crown!

"Kid, Goku right?"

Goku nodded and she sighed again, "Come here."

Goku skipped over to the woman and she relieved him of the ridiculous cape. She un-tucked his shirt and stood back. "Normal enough I guess. Wait a minute…"

She reached for the gold crown on his head. The other men freaked out, "STOP!"

Sanzo glared at her, "Don't touch that."

She raised her brows, "Are you really telling me what to do?"

Goku squeezed his eyes shut as she grabbed the crown and took it off his head. "Here kid."

The four were puzzled. He didn't change? Hakkai reached up and pulled off his ear cuffs…nothing.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "You, take off the sash. Blondie the dress is a no. And red… you're ok."

Gojyo grinned, Hakkai smiled as he did what he was told, and Sanzo glared at the woman. He hated being bossed around…now he knew how his companions felt. But he damn sure wouldn't stop barking orders at them anytime soon.

He snarled at the woman as she tapped his shoulder, "What?"

"That. Hand it over." She said pointing to the now rolled up scripture in his hand.

"No."

"Look, give it here. You'll get it back when we get this squared away."

He glared at her and she glared back. He sighed and gave her the scripture and watched as she put it in the glove box.

"Alright everybody in. And watch that cat, I don't want scratches on my seats."

* * *

"So anything on em?"

A woman with curly midnight hair and blue eyes lent back in her seat, "No. Chels you brought us a bunch of bogies. They have no files…nothing."

"So what did you do with them?"

"They're in a holding cell and the cat is in a pen. Chelsea, if we don't find out who they are we gotta drop em' at the nearest hospital then the nearest shelter."

Chelsea sat on the desk. It didn't feel right, she found herself feeling bad for them. "I can't leave them here."

"Yeah you can."

"Why would I do that? They're not criminals."

"Chelsea the blond had an illegal firearm."

"It was a girl sized revolver!" Chelsea found herself defending the blond.

"Look, one chance. Figure out who they are."

"What if I can't?"

The girl sighed, "Jeez Chelsea. Just…just make them into functioning members of society then. Find them jobs put the kid in school then we can figure out what to do with them."

Chelsea ran a hand through her hair, "This is gonna be hell."

* * *

Sanzo took a seat on the cold metal bench and lit a cig. Hakkai chuckled nervously, "My, what a mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"A mess is nowhere near this shit."

Goku tugged on Sanzo's sleeve, "Sanzo, where are we?"

"Yeah monk. You're the almighty mind here, where the hell are we man?" Gojyo said lighting his own cancer stick.

"I don't know!"

Goku sighed, "Maybe this is a trick."

Hakkai shook his head, "This is no trick."

The four sat quietly. How were they going to get home? They were so close. They had finally completed their mission and they were so close to finally going home. Then they get sucked into this unfamiliar place and their host was nowhere near nice. Or so they thought.

"You guys really don't know where you are?"

They looked up and watched Chelsea as she lent against the bars of the cell.

"Of course we don't. We weren't fucking lying to you." Sanzo growled at the woman.

She glared at the blond monk, "Look. I'm a cop. A bunch of weirdoes show up in my house and say their lost. How the hell m I supposed to react? If it was a civilian you guys ended up with, they would have called the police and you would really be in jail."

They all looked at each other. Sanzo closed his eyes, "So what now."

Chelsea rubbed her eyes and opened the cell door. "You're coming with me."


	3. Settling In

**Chapter 3**

**Settling In**

Somebody hated her. Somebody in heaven, Hell, or both, hated her.

Chelsea groaned as Sanzo smacked Goku for the third time and yelled at him loudly, "You stupid monkey!"

Almost all attention in the men's department was directed at them and people gave her looks as she pleaded with them to calm down. This was crazy, she just had to be nice and say she would help them.

"Is everything alright?"

She tried to smile at Hakkai, "Um…no."

He chuckled, "They are always like this. I just try to ignore them."

Chelsea turned to the brunette, "Can you really do that?"

He sighed contentedly, "No."

"You stupid bald monk, why am I carrying your shit?"

Sanzo glared at the crimson-eyed man, "Did you expect me to carry it?"

Chelsea sighed and approached the two, "Look, stop the baby bickering and put your shit on the counter."

As they did so, of course with a few low spoken curse words, Chelsea noticed the clothes Gojyo picked, "The fuck! Gojyo these are designer labels!"

"Really? Well, I gotta look good babe."

Hakkai reasoned with the man, "Sanzo and I picked nice items and they were a lot cheaper Gojyo."

Gojyo rolled his eyes, "C'mon man, these are so much better and you know it."

Sanzo moved to grab his harisen until he realized he no longer had his robes on, "…shit…"

Chelsea rubbed her temples, "Just forget it, I'll just use my own money for food."

"FOOD!"

Chelsea sidestepped and Goku crashed into a manikin. She sighed and handed a card given to her by the station to the cashier.

At least she didn't have to pay for much. The station knew she would have to do a lot for three grown men and a teen so they gave her an extra credit card, all expenses paid, to help care for them until she could get them up on their own.

Gojyo listlessly put the last shopping bag into the car and straightened his Gucci jacket. Chelsea rolled her eyes for possibly the thousandth time that day, "I hate you."

The redhead just grinned and climbed into the passenger seat. They did look good, she would say that much. Hakkai donned a green polo and cream dress pants and glasses, Goku had a skater boy thing going on, and Sanzo had nice fitting jeans a tight black tee and he too got a Ed Hardy jacket.

He caught her watching him as he got into the truck, "What you staring at?"

She glared and got in the car, face hot. Yup, someone definitely hated her.

* * *

"Alright, you three move clothes and Hakkai and I will move food."

Goku immediately did as he was told, Gojyo did so silently, and Sanzo stood in one spot. Hakkai chuckled at the monk as he grabbed a few grocery bags.

Chelsea pulled her hair, "Sanzo, are you an ass?"

"What?!"

"You know, a donkey? I could have sworn I asked you to help with the clothes."

"Tch. I don't do manual labor."

Chelsea was wearing her police belt and she pulled a small black gun from it. She slowly walked over to Sanzo, "You know. You're going to be living in my house for a while. So unless you want it to be hell…"

"AH!"

"…do what I say."

Sanzo grabbed his hip and hissed in pain, "What the hell was that?!"

"Tazor gun." She giggled, "Hurt like a bitch didn't it? Now help!"

Gojyo laughed as he came back to grab more bags, "Ha! The monk got whipped by a wom-AH!"

Chelsea smirked and tucked the tazor away, "I don't think you want to finish that."

* * *

"ACHOO! Dammit Hakkai will you put Hakuryuu somewhere?"

Hakkai chuckled at the sneezing blond, "I would but I'm cooking right now Sanzo."

Chelsea smiled and picked the cat up and it snuggled into her.

"So you're finally smiling." Gojyo said from the floor, playing with Jazz.

"What?"

Hakkai looked over his shoulder from the stove, "You haven't smiled once since we arrived."

Goku groaned, "I'm hungry."

Gojyo rolled his eyes, "Stupid monkey."

"How was I supposed to smile when I had four strangers in my home?"

Sanzo sneezed again, "So we're not strangers anymore?"

Hakkai smiled sweetly as usual, "Maybe you were lonely Miss Chelsea."

That word struck hard. She wasn't lonely; she was just fine by herself. She didn't need them here, it was just fate that they ended up with her. She put Hakuryuu down and grabbed the envelope on the table.

"I have to fill some things out. You four go ahead and eat, I'll show you your rooms later."

Hakkai's smiled faded as he watched Chelsea run up the steps. "Hm, maybe I said something wrong."

Gojyo got up from the floor, patted Jazz on the head, and straightened his clothes, "Looks like we've got another one with a pride issue, aye Sanzo? OW!"

Sanzo smirked and laid the harisen on the table.

Goku sat up. "Wh-where did Chelsea go?"

Hakkai set the dinner on the table; it was just a simple stew because he wasn't familiar with some of the foods they had bought earlier. "She had some things to do."

Goku pouted, "She's not gonna eat with us Hakkai?"

"I don't think so Goku."

Sanzo settled himself to eat and glanced at the spiral staircase that led to the upper floor. That woman, she was definitely lonely.

* * *

"Dammit turn the T.V. down!"

"But Sanzo!"

"I said turn it down!"

Hakkai chuckled as he looked up from the glass chess set over at the young boy infront of the television. Gojyo laughed at the boy.

"That's not funny Gojyo!"

The tall man stretched, "Whatever. I'm gonna hit the sack." He started over to the staircase, "Is Chels still workin?"

Hakkai smiled and moved away from the small game he was playing, "You nicknamed her Gojyo?"

"Yeah she's cool. A little like Sanzo but much more tolerable."

He chuckled as he dodged Sanzo's fan. The blond stood and turned off the television, "C'mon Goku." He growled a little as Jazz shoved past him on the steps, "Damn dog. Chelsea, show us our rooms."

He was met with complete silence and planned on repeating himself when he got to the top of the stairs. But instead he saw that Chelsea had fallen asleep on the plush white floor of the second living room.

It was the same clean white color but instead of an entertainment system, multiple white couches, and small table, it was a coffee table, one long black couch with white pillows, a fire place, and on the far side on the room was a sliding glass door that opened out to a balcony.

Sanzo ran a hand through his hair as the dog nudged the woman. She only moved slightly and fell back asleep.

"Oi Sanzo, you're holding up…traffic. Well would you look at that."

Hakkai smiled, "It looks like our host has fallen asleep. We'll just have to find the rooms ourselves."

Sanzo hn'd and went over to her, shooing the dog that moved to stand by Gojyo.

He picked up one of the papers she had been leaning on. She had been working on citizenship papers, school applications for Goku, and other legal things. Sanzo handed the paper in his hand to Hakkai.

Goku peeked over at Chelsea, "Sanzo…"

Sanzo made a gruff noise and bent over to pick the woman up. She immediately went rigid in her sleep.

"Looks like women reject ol' droopy eyes even in their sleep."

Sanzo just glared at the redhead and moved into the hall. Hakkai read over the paper in his hand as he followed, "It seems as though she had to make us a family."

Sanzo looked over his shoulder, "A what?"

"Yes, it says here that you, Gojyo and myself are brothers."

Sanzo made a face that Goku would have laughed at, "What about the monkey?"

Hakkai gave Sanzo a smile that made the blond uncomfortable, "Why…he's your son Sanzo."

Sanzo stopped walking for a brief second then continued into the room at the end of the hall, he had figured it was her room. Hakkai smiled from the doorframe, "She even gave us a last name."

"What is it?" Sanzo asked gruffly.

"Insei. It says here that it means fallen star." He chuckled, "She really put some thought into this."

Hakkai took Sanzo's stillness and silence as his chance to leave the room, "I think those doors we passed were the other rooms. Well, good night Sanzo."

Sanzo laid the woman down in the bed. She immediately relaxed when she hit the pale purple blankets. Sanzo glared at her and it softened with each second. Her tanned skin was about the color of Gojyo's, and her dark chocolate hair shone in the moon and city lights from her window.

He scoffed as he turned away and quietly left the room.

**A/N**: HI! I tried to make this chapter better than the first two. It has come to my attention that they were lacking, Sorry about that. I hope you liked this one! See you soon! 


	4. Hearts to Touch

**Chapter 4**

**Hearts to Touch**

**

* * *

  
**

"You know Honey. You brought them here."

"What?"

"It was you, you called them all the way here…to you."

"Whatever. Who are you anyway?"

"Honey I'm just a spectator."

"…what do you want?"

"Just to let you know that they are here for a reason. You'll figure it out. For now, I'll just watch."

* * *

It was so strange, the sights, the smells, and the feel of everything. But…he felt like there was a specific reason for them to be here. When he looked at her, he could see that she needed something.

"It's four in the morning you know."

Sanzo looked over his shoulder, "Tch, why do you care?"

Chelsea walked out onto the balcony and lent on the railing next to the blond, "I guess I don't. Just letting you know."

It stayed quiet for a while. Chelsea watched as Sanzo pulled a pack of Marlboro Reds from his pocket. She found herself studying him, his strong slim hands, piercing violet eyes, hair like, "…the sun."

Sanzo gave her a sideways glance, "Did you say something?" He asked gruffly.

"I said the sun, it's coming up. I better get in the shower before Gojyo wakes up."

Sanzo watched her walk away then turned back to look out into the city. It wasn't bad; maybe they could grow used to it.

* * *

"She is some kind of hot huh?"

Sanzo glanced at Gojyo with a nasty look, "Kappa what are you doing?"

"Watching our sexy host."

"What?"

"Come here monk." Sano made his way over to the red headed man. Gojyo was standing in the basement; a place they learned had a small gym and bar, at a large glass door. He was watching Chelsea who was lounging by the pool reading a book.

Her face couldn't be seen because of her large sunhat, but her bikini-clad body was anything but hidden.

"You dirty cockroach, you disgust me."

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo turned to the excited voice only to see Goku bouncing down the steps in his swim trunks. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get in the pool. Miss Chelsea said I could."

Gojyo ruffled the boy's hair, "Oh really? Like she wants to see a little kid with no shirt on."

"Shut up you pervy water sprite she wouldn't want to see you!"

"Says who?"

"Says me dammit!"

"You stupid monkey I aught to kill you."

"Just try it."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Chelsea looked up from her book as the glass door slammed shut and Sanzo stalked to the beach chair next to her own. "Um, do I want to know?"

"No."

"Do you guys always fight like that?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why did you give us that name?"

"What name?"

"Insei."

The woman sat the book down and sighed, "I don't know. I couldn't just give you something random. And you guys did practically fall into my lap."

"Hn."

"Look, I didn't ask for you guys or anything." She said remembering her weird dream/conversation thing, "But I'm willing to help. Besides, I would love for it to be just me and my dog."

Sanzo kept quiet and just looked at the sparkling water in the pool. He sat up and Chelsea glanced from under her hat to see him taking off his shirt, "What are you doing?"

"It's hot."

"…Oh…"

"Gojyo get off me! Put me down!"

"I don't think so monkey."

Chelsea had to fight to keep her jaw up as she watched the sight before her. Gojyo was in his black and red swim trunks effortlessly holding Goku on his shoulder. His red hair was pulled up into a ponytail that played at the base of his neck.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. This is why she lived by herself for Christ sake!

"Dammit Gojyo put him down!" Sanzo barked from his seat.

"Ok." With that he dropped the teen into the pool.

"You idiot!"

"What? You said drop him."

Chelsea tried not to laugh as Goku broke the surface, "Goku you ok?"

"Yeah come in!"

"That's ok Goku I'll stay right here."

Gojyo smirked, "You really should get that body wet Chels."

Chelsea glared at the redhead, unaware that Sanzo was glaring too, "You wouldn't dare."

He grinned mischievously, "Oh I would."

"Gojyo…Gojyo stop! AH!"

Hakkai gasped as Gojyo threw the woman into the pool. He chuckled lightly as she broke the surface and splashed the long legged man. "Are you alright Miss Chelsea?" He asked as he set some towels on a nearby table.

The woman swam to the edge, "I'm fine."

Gojyo smirked as the woman pulled herself out of the pool. "See, you look even hotter when wet."

Chelsea wrung out her dark chocolate hair and rolled her eyes, "I hate you."

"Sure you do."

"You know Gojyo, you would probably look hot when wet too."

All four males were a tad shocked at Chelsea's change of attitude towards Gojyo. The red head smirked, "Do you wanna find out?"

Chelsea smirked back, "Why not?"

Gojyo turned to make his way to the diving board and Chelsea winked at a confused Goku who caught the drift and moved out the way. The woman followed Gojyo to the diving board and smiled as he walked to the end of it.

"GAH!"

Goku almost drowned from laughing so hard. Chelsea waited until Gojyo was at the very end of the board to run onto it and tackle him into the pool. She broke the surface laughing and Gojyo broke it with a glare and his red hair all in his face.

Sanzo smirked and Hakkai gave a soft chuckle, "I must say Gojyo, you did deserve that."

Chelsea sat on the edge of the pool, "Damn rite he did."

Goku swam over to Chelsea and rested his chin on the edge, "Chelsea, I was wondering, what made you want to be a cop?"

The atmosphere got completely quiet and the woman swore she could hear the hot L.A. sun's crackling flames. She ran a hand through her dripping hair. She didn't really know these boys, but, somehow she felt like they were with her all along and she could tell them anything. But she still wouldn't.

She couldn't trust them that easily.

"Well, I guess I just like the adrenaline rush." She said with a smile.

Three smiled back and one continued to glare.

Goku's eyes widened, "Won't your friends and family worry about you?"

"No. My family died before me so… It's not like I'll be leaving anybody behind, no responsibilities. I'm fine with just me myself and I."

Sanzo saw straight through every lie. But he decided to say nothing about it. Instead he felt a teaching coming on, "When you're alone your life has no meaning because you have no hearts to touch before you die."

Chelsea looked over her shoulder at Sanzo who just stared at her. Gojyo scoffed, "Jeez monk, you always gotta be so cryptic."

Chelsea lent back on her hands and looked up at the sky, "He's partially rite. The people I've saved by pulling my gun, involving myself in a car chase, even just flashing my badge. I touched their hearts, I'm sure I did."

Hakkai smiled and changed the subject, "Is anyone hungry?"

"FOOD!"

* * *

"Goku, you not sleep yet?"

"No…I'm hungry."

Chelsea rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Goku's bed. "I think I know a nightmare when I see one."

The teen pouted, "This place is so cool and different, and the food is really good." Chelsea chuckled at that and he continued, "But it's scary. I don't know much about it. I'm afraid something bad will happen to us."

"Goku…" She couldn't really find the words to tell the boy. "Wait right here."

Goku watched as she stood and ran from the room, she came back about a couple seconds later with her gun and she crawled into the bed next to the boy. "Ok, imma make you a deal. If you promise to have fun and not worry about too much, I'll promise to protect you…all four of you, and help you get home."

Goku pondered it for a moment then turned to the woman with a huge grin and bright gold eyes, "Deal."

"Good, now, go to sleep."

"I'm still hungry."

Chelsea sighed, "Fine we'll go to the kitchen, and then we can come back and sleep ok?"

"Ok, but will you stay with me?"

Chelsea ruffled his hair, "Of course."

* * *

"Well, it looks like she plans to protect them."

"But my lady, do they need protecting?"

"I don't know, we'll have to just find out."


	5. Guns and Glory

**Chapter 5**

**Guns and Glory**

Hakkai looked over his shoulder at the breakfast table, "It seems we're missing Chelsea and Goku. Gojyo, could you please?"

The long legged man sighed, "Why do I gotta get them? Fine, but I'm not gettin' the chimp."

Sanzo peeked over his paper as he heard his name, "What?"

Hakkai gave him a sweet smile, "Could you? Please?"

The blond growled and stood from the table. He scratched his head as he moved up the steps ad down the hall. He banged on Goku's door, "Get up!" He banged again, "I said get up you stupid monkey, breakfast."

There was still no movement so Sanzo tried the handle. The door opened slowly and Sanzo smirked at the site. Goku was out cold and snoring in Chelsea's arms, snuggled in her chest. Chelsea was sleeping peacefully, holding him protectively.

"Yo, monk, I can't find…" Gojyo peeked into the room, "That lucky bastard."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Just get the monkey, Kappa."

Gojyo glared at Sanzo before moving to the bed and grabbing the front of Goku's shirt. The boy snorted before opening his eyes, "Wha? What's goin on?"

"Shut it monkey." Gojyo threw the boy over his shoulder and left the room.

"You gay letch of a kappa! Put me down."

"Who the fuck you callin' gay?!"

Sanzo eased the door closed behind them and approached the bed. Finally feeling the absence of the body next to her, Chelsea grabbed a pillow to fill the space. Sanzo sat on the edge of the bed and pondered for a moment. He looked over his shoulder at her sleeping face and turned a little so he could reach her comfortably.

He moved some of her dark chocolate hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He rubbed her cheek before removing his hand. 'She is like me. It took me almost a year to tell those idiots the truth about my life, to admit that I was lonely.'

She stirred and he stood up, "Hey, get up."

Her hazel eyes fluttered open and took the blond by surprise. She squeezed the pillow then shot up, "Goku!"

"He's in the kitchen. C'mon, breakfast is ready."

Chelsea watched Sanzo as he left the room. She shook her head and smirked, "Fine as hell."

* * *

"Good morning guys."

"Good morning Miss Chelsea." Hakkai offered the woman a warm smile and an equally warm plate of breakfast. The green-eyed man surveyed her quickly, "You look nice this morning. Where to?"

Chelsea chuckled a little, "Work." She was wearing a pencil skirt and three inch pumps. She also wore a white blouse and her hair was pulled in a neat ponytail, she also had on a light application of makeup.

Gojyo hugged her from behind, "Hm…I might have to go with you to keep those other men off you."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot, he promptly let go, "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Sanzo let out a silent chuckle from behind his paper.

Goku stood behind the woman as she sat down and draped his arms around her neck, "Aww, do you have to leave?"

She pat his head, "Yes. I'll be back. Remember what I promised you."

Goku grinned and took his seat. Gojyo sat down also, rubbing his sore foot, "What promise? You gonna let me in on this promise?"

"No." Chelsea and Goku said together.

Hakkai chuckled as he sat down. Chelsea took a bite of her food, "Mm, Hakkai, I might have to send them back and keep you here, your cooking is so good!"

"I'm flattered Miss Chelsea."

Gojyo smirked, "I didn't take you for one to go for the good guy types."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I don't. I am a bad boy girl all day long."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

The redhead got excited, "So I got a chance?"

The woman chuckled and stood from the table, "Not even." She threw them a smile and kissed Goku on the forehead, "See you later! Don't wait up! Jazz!"

The dog ran from out of nowhere it seemed and followed its owner out the house.

Goku waved happily with a blush spread across his cheeks. Gojyo nudged the boy, "Oi, monkey, what did you do last night?"

The teens face turned completely red, "GOJYO!"

The man just shrugged and turned to look in the direction of the front door, "One of us should go with her."

Hakkai shook his head, "I don't think that's what Miss Chelsea wants, and she already made that clear."

Sanzo stood, "I think it's a pretty good damn idea."

Gojyo nodded, "See Hakkai, even the monk thinks it's good."

The blond grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door, "Later."

"WHAT?! WHY YOU CORRUPT MONK!"

* * *

"So, you go to work dressed like that?"

Chelsea glared over her shades at the blond as he slid into the car, forcing Jazz to jump into the back seat. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sanzo got comfortable in his seat, "Did you really expect me to stay with those idiots?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and started the Camero; "You've been with them for however long before you came to me."

"Four years." The man said smoothly.

Chelsea pulled from the garage, into the street, "Lucky you."

"Four years feels like my entire life. I've been to hell and back with those idiots."

"And yet they're sill idiots in your eyes."

Sanzo looked over at the woman who kept her hazel eyes on the road, "They will always be idiots. But…"

"They're yours."

Sanzo smirked, "I can see you. This little I'd-rather-be-by-myself façade is clear as glass."

Chelsea fidgeted in her seat and pushed the gas harder, she sounded agitated as she spoke, "Really?"

The blond lit up a cigarette as Chelsea rolled down his window. He took a long drag then turned to her, "Mine was just as clear."

The woman brought the car to a smooth stop at a red light, "So you're admitting that you need them?"

"Hn."

"That's a yes."

"No need to get cocky."

She sighed, "Well, I won't be changing my mind anytime soon. I'm good by myself."

"Then why are you so attached the monkey all of a sudden?"

Chelsea made a face then glanced at Sanzo, "Don't worry about it."

The man sighed, "Stubborn woman."

Chelsea glared at him and pulled into the station's parking lot. She parked, turned off the car, got out, and fixed the seat so she could let the dog out. "You know what? You guys need jobs." She said, changing the subject.

Sanzo raised a blond brow at her. She clicked a leash on Jazz and strut up to him. They walked side by side towards the building, "You do. In about a week Goku will go to school…if I don't send you back by then, and during that time I can't have three grown men in my house doing nothing."

"I told you already, I don't do-"

"Manual labor. Yeah yeah I remember."

Chelsea smirked suddenly, causing the man to look at her, "You have a gun right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How good is your aim?"

* * *

"Chelsea, have you lost your mind?"

The woman pondered, "Maybe. Somewhere around the day four males showed up randomly in my house. C'mon Chief, please?"

The chubby man narrowed his eyes at the woman. He sighed, slightly billowing the graying mustache above his lip.

"He hasn't been through the academy, he's had no formal training…"

"He doesn't need it! Trust me, this man has been through some shit that puts the police academy to shame." Chelsea reasoned, remembering the mention of demons when she first met her houseguests.

The man rubbed his baldhead and looked out the window attaching his office to the rest of the building. He sighed again at the sight of the blond lounging at Chelsea's desk, feet propped up, smoking a cigarette, "He looks like he has an attitude."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "A huge one, you have no idea."

"Fine, just make him stop smoking in here. Tell him to take it outside."

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing Chels, If he makes it, he's your partner."

Chelsea glanced out the window, "Fine."

* * *

Running, obstacle courses, and police dogs; it was beyond entertainment for Chelsea to watch the man do all these things. The obstacle course was the most amusing. Although he got through it with no problems, he looked so out of place. It was especially interesting to watch how the blond held up against the dogs.

Jazz was especially happy to be able to take a bite out of the priest who had taken his seat in the car.

"This is bullshit."

Chelsea giggled, "Almost over. The last thing, I get to do with you."

Sanzo followed the woman to a building that was closed off, no windows, and only one large door. They walked in and the muffled, but still loud, sound of gunshots rang in his ear.

Chelsea looked over he shoulder at him, "You'll get used to the sound." She almost yelled.

She grabbed two heavy black vests and tossed one to the blond. He gave her a curios look, "Bulletproof. Can't have anyone dying by accident."

She walked to a table that held an array of black handguns. Sanzo noticed that they were the same as the one Chelsea always had on her, "Standard issue. I know you had a revolver before but these have a little more kick. I hope you can handle it."

The man glared and she smirked. If there was one thing Sanzo knew how to handle, it was a gun.

Or at least he thought so. This was stupid. He was holding like he held his Smith and Wesson, he was even standing the same. Yet this thing was rocketing force through him and his shots were way off. He glanced to his left at Chelsea, "Oi."

When she didn't answer he looked again. She stood perfectly erect and strong, even in the very tall heels. Sanzo found himself eyeing her from the bottom up. Her perfect, caramel legs, the tight black skirt, the white top that hugged in all the right places.

Sanzo scoffed and opted his longing stare for a glare. When demons aren't on your ass you start to notice things…like women.

"HEY!"

Chelsea almost dropped her gun as she took the protective headphones off. "What's wrong?"

"You gave me a fucked gun."

"No I didn't." She put her weight on one leg and put a hand on her hip, "Fire one off, you must be doing something wrong."

"Tch, whatever."

He stood in his position and fired. The bullet missed the target entirely. Chelsea shook her head, "Hm…I mean wow…that was beautiful."

Sanzo glared at the woman. If Chelsea weren't a hard trained cop, she probably would have pissed her pants under that cold lavender stare.

She took a deep breath and approached the man. He gave her a wary look as she stood behind him, "Put both hands on the gun."

Sanzo almost shivered as he realized how close she was, no one had ever gotten this close to him, not even Goku. He did as he was told, not really liking the idea of being told what to do.

Chelsea put her hands on each of his upper arms, she relished in the feeling of his muscles for a second before speaking, "Ok, now hold your arms out straight."

He did as instructed once again and felt something prying his legs open from the back. "Spread your legs. The force from the gun will knock your shot off if your not rooted properly."

The woman backed off and slipped the headphones back on, "Alright, go."

Sanzo pulled the trigger and hit the target dead in the center. She slipped off the headphones and offered Sanzo a smile as he took his off, "Better?"

Chelsea gasped as Sanzo pressed her to the nearest wall. His strong hands firmly gripped her wrists and he pinned her thighs with his own.

"You don't know me. So don't ever touch me like that again." He hissed in her ear. His warm breath and menacing tone of voice made her shiver. Normally she had a snide comment to bite back with but he sounded so finite. All she could do was nod.

He let her go and walked off, following a small group out.

Chelsea leaned against the wall, confused. What was wrong with him? And better yet, why had she touched him like that? The woman was fully aware that those weren't normal touches. She was practically raping him! She only knew the man for about a week and that was hardly long enough to develop feelings.

She sighed and lightly hit her head on the wall, she had to send them home some time soon. This was starting to make her crazy.

* * *

"Gojyo, have you seen Goku?"

The redhead looked over his shoulder at the brunette and put the weights he was using on the floor, "The monkey is in the pool, again. That idiot is gonna turn into a permanent raisin."

Hakkai chuckled, "If that's what he wants."

Gojyo gave his friend a sly smile, then he noticed the book in his hands, "Is that a photo album?"

"Yes it is, I found it while I was looking for a book to read. The entire thing is filled with pictures of our host."

Gojyo smirked and sat an a nearby couch with Hakkai, "Really?"

Hakkai opened the first page and there was a large picture of a baby with curly dark hair and bright green eyes. It was a little chubby and extremely cute. It was dressed in a little red dress with white lace.

Hakkai smiled at the picture, "she was very cute."

"cute when they're little, hot when they grow up. It's how it works." The man chuckled as his friend hit him playfully.

They flipped through some more pictures, past pictures of Chelsea as a child, around seven or nine. She was very photogenic. They started getting into her teen years and there were picture of her, flooded with friends.

Gojyo nodded, "Hm, popular."

"Very." Hakkai said, though he thought it was odd that now she was so set on being alone."

They continued to flip through. Pictures of her in a uniform hinting that she went to a private high school. Her senior prom picture turned out to be Gojyo's favorite.

After that there was nothing else. No more pictures that showed the woman's life. After the graduation picture, the pages were blank.

"I moved out after graduation. You, can't live it up in colleges when you live with your mom." She lied, the real reason rang loud and clear in her head, _"I wanted to get as far away from my family as possible."_

Hakkai stood and offered the woman the book.

She smiled.

Gojyo turned to the her, "Where's the monk?"

Chelsea looked at the ground, "Upstairs, he's pissier than usual so unless you want to get shot…

Gojyo smirked, "He won't shoot me."

* * *

"Hey monk."

Sanzo glared at the half-breed as he sat across from him at the kitchen table, "what the hell do you want?"

"I don't know monk, maybe I'm wondering about what you did to her." Gojyo had noticed how she reacted when he asked where he was. She looked upset, but not angry upset, sad upset.

Sanzo's glare got harder, "Why do you think I care?"

"I never said you did, but damn you could at least pretend."

The blond scoffed before lighting a cancer stick. He felt the scarlet eyes boring into him but never looked in Gojyo's direction.

"She could have kicked us out. Left us on the street in a place we don't know. But instead she kept us here, she helped. Even though she claims to not be lonely. She needs us, and believe it or not, we need her."

Sanzo finally looked at him. Never had the Kappa spoken so seriously or with so much venom. What was so important about this woman that she could force the womanizing Gojyo to act like he had some sense?

"GOKU!"


	6. Incapable

**Chapter 6**

**Incapable**

Chelsea sighed heavily as she dragged her hand through her hair, "That had to be the most dramatic ride to the hospital ever." She said as she remembered all the hollering, screaming, and cursing that occurred the entire length of the ride.

Sanzo sighed from his position against the wall. He glared at the monkey who was asleep in the hospital bed, "He's gonna get it when he wakes up."

"When he wakes up he's gonna be fucked and hungry. They had to pump him with a gallon of drugs to get him to stop screaming." Chelsea said standing up.

Gojyo pulled out a cigarette and moved to the door, "Ill be back."

The woman glanced at him over her shoulder and moved to the bed. She sat on the edge and gingerly touched the boy's bandaged head.

"Goku…"

Hakkai massaged his temples, trying to get the scene out of his head.

* * *

Chelsea and Hakkai were the first ones outside. There was blood in the water. They witnessed Goku as he slipped, trying to get out, and he hit his head.

Sanzo and Gojyo came outside and Chelsea had already jumped into the pool to retrieve the teen. She pulled him out and held him close to her, the blood seeping from his head staining her white shirt.

_"Goku! Goku, wake up honey. Wake up!"_

Gojyo seemed to be frozen in his spot and Sanzo held a blank look. Chelsea tried to stand with the boy and practically shoved him into the blonde's arms, _"We gotta get to the car! The ambulance will take too long."_

The teen had finally awakened in the vehicle and started screaming as if it was the only thing his body could do.

* * *

It was now midnight and Goku still hadn't awakened. Hakkai left the room to find Gojyo just as the doctor entered the room.

"Um Mr. Insei?"

Sanzo looked up and approached the doctor. The man had long midnight hair in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes covered by rimless glasses. He offered Sanzo a smile and the blond gave him a glare.

He got to the point, "Your son is stable and he should be waking up soon. But I ran a few tests and it seems that he is relatively healthy aside from some issues that could be handled with regular doctor visits."

Sanzo was giving the man a look between, 'What the fuck?' and 'What the hell are you babbling about?'.

The doctor caught the look, "Mr. Insei, how old is Goku?"

"He's almost fifteen."

"So he's fourteen at the moment?"

Chelsea noticed that Sanzo was starting to get angry so she stepped in, "Yes, he is."

The doctors eyes widened at the sight of Chelsea, a very light blush flushed his cheeks and he cleared his throat, "Are you Mrs. Insei?"

"No! I'm officer Commons, or better, Chelsea. The Insei family are my houseguests."

The doctor warmly shook Chelsea's hand and this time Sanzo cleared his throat, "Is there anything you need to tell me about Goku?"

The doctor glanced at Sanzo, "No. Miss Commons, may I speak with you please?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at Goku and left the room. Sanzo glared after the two.

Chelsea sighed as they entered the hallway. The doctor offered the woman a warm and handsome smile, "I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is doctor Jayden Knight. I wanted to speak to you about Goku. It seems that his father…"

"Yes, about that. They aren't from here, or rather this country. They just moved here about a week ago so I'm handling them."

"Where are they from?"

"China."

"They speak perfect English." Jayden said to himself more than anything. "Well, Goku is still young enough for annual checkups by a pediatrician. I noticed that he hasn't had any because of his height, and it seems that he has had several broken bones that heeled without medical help. How is his eating?"

Chelsea smiled and looked at the floor before looking back up, "He's like a walking black hole."

* * *

Hakkai smiled at Goku as he walked back into the room, "I saw Chelsea speaking with the doctor, is everything ok?"

Sanzo just grunted and continued to stare at the floor, hands folded.

Gojyo handed the man his lighter, "Here man. You look beat."

The blonde grunted again and simply held the lighter.

"Hun-gray."

The three looked to the bed to see large gold orbs slowly opening up. "Hungry."

Hakkai immediately moved to the bed and offered the teen his warm smile. The boy smiled back, "Hakkai, I'm hungry."

"I know Goku."

"Monkey you always hungry." Gojyo moved to the other side of the bed and ruffled the boy's hair.

Goku smiled back weakly, "You gay kappa."

The occupants looked up as Chelsea and Jayden entered the room. The woman's hazel eyes lit up at the sight of the gold eyes, "Goku!"

She moved to the bad and hugged him before kissing his head. Jayden smiled and moved to the bed also, checking vitals and whatnot. He put a hand on Chelsea's shoulder, "He can go home tomorrow. The four of you are welcome to stay here with him."

Hakkai gave his usual smile, "Thank you."

Sanzo raked his hand through his blond locks. Relieved on the inside that his stupid monkey was awake. He glared as he looked up in time to see the doctor whisper something to Chelsea. The woman nodded and smiled at the blue-eyed man. He smiled also and left the room.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb. What did he say to you?"

"None of your business." Chelsea bit back, turning her attention to the brunette in the bed.

Hakkai put his hands up gently, "Please, can you two not fight now? Goku just woke up."

Gojyo nodded, "Yeah man. Cool it."

Goku made a pitiful face as Sanzo growled loudly, "Please Sanzo?"

The man huffed and left the room. Chelsea ignored him, pulling a chair up to Goku's bedside. Goku reached out and gently touched the woman's stained shirt. "My blood?"

She had almost forgotten about the blood on her shirt. She gently stroked Goku's hair, "Yeah. But it's ok. I'll buy another one." She offered with a smile.

* * *

_"You did this."_

"No I didn't. I didn't!" There was so much blood…

_"If you weren't so desperate. If you didn't long to no longer be alone."_

"Shut up! I didn't do this!"

Chelsea got on her knees and put her hands on the blood on the floor. The voice wasn't like the other one, it was evil.

_"You should have let them be. They would be home…not dead."_

"Stop it!"

She couldn't protect them. She could barely protect herself, how was she supposed to protect them? Now they were gone. They were gone because she was so desperate for contact.

_"It's a shame isn't it?"_

Chelsea cried loud and hard as she took in the scene before her. The bodies, the bloody bodies. All of them had been shot, "I didn't do this…"

_"But you didn't stop it, you didn't protect them."_

Even little Hakuryuu was gone. She didn't mean it, "I didn't mean it."

_"Whether you meant it or not, they're dead."_

She continued to sob over the bodies of the males. Her hands still deep in the blood.

_"Stop trying to protect them. Stop trying to _keep_ them. Send them home before you let them down."_

"I'm incapable. I'm incapable of protecting them. I can't do it."

_"Exactly. Now, send them home before the story ends like _this_."_


	7. Date for Six

**Chapter 7**

**Date for Six**

Chelsea hummed to herself as she walked down the hall. Her face buried in a book about black holes.

The humming slowly turned to singing as she continued, "I'll be more than a lover, more than a woman, more than enough for you."

"Really?"

Chelsea jumped at the closeness of the voice and dropped her book. She turned to glare at the person behind her, "I hate you."

Gojyo smirked, "No you don't."

She sighed and picked the book up, "Where is Hakkai?"

"Kitchen."

"Go figure." The woman said as she skipped down the steps, trying to find the page she was on. "Hakkai?"

Goku lifted his face out of the bowl infront of him. "Chelsea!"

"Hey." The woman ruffled his hair then sat down. Hakkai turned away from the stove, "Good afternoon Miss Chelsea."

Chelsea waved her hand in the air, "Chelsea, please Hakkai. I'm not even twenty-five yet."

"Alright then, Chelsea, did you need something?"

She flipped a page in the book and her hazel eyes quickly scanned the page, "Yeah, you said the 'thing' that sent you guys here looked like a black hole right?"

"Yes."

"Well, this book says that in theory a black hole can send anything to the desired destination of the sender or receiver."

Sanzo walked into the kitchen and let out a gruff growl, "Where did you find that dumb shit? Black holes don't fucking exist."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Neither do demons, genius. And I got it from the library."

The blond glared at the woman and she glared back until Hakkai laughed nervously, "Well Sanzo, what else would you call the thing that swallowed us up?"

The man stayed silent and Chelsea looked back to the book, "A black hole, that's what I thought, now shut up."

Sanzo threw a glare over his shoulder. Goku just sat in his seat and watched the adults intently. He had completely forgotten about the bowl of food infront of him.

Hakkai smiled, "So Chelsea, do we know who our sender and receiver are?"

"I guess the receiver would be me but it says that both the sender and receiver must be willing to well, send or receive."

Gojyo walked into the kitchen with Jazz at his heels, "I hear weird talk. What's goin on?" He asked, sitting down and lighting up.

Hakkai smiled at the red head, "We are trying to figure out how we got here…"

"And how we get back." Sanzo finished.

Goku continued to look on silently. Go back? Did he want to do that? Did he really want to go back to that boring old temple? He had Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo. They were all he needed.

And now he had Chelsea, she was like a big sister, or a mom he never had but secretly always wanted. "I'm not going."

Hakkai gave the boy a shocked look, "Excuse me Goku?"

"If we go back, I'm not going."

Sanzo removed the cigg from his lips, "Like hell you are. You go where I say you go. And we're going home."

"Jeez monkey, what the hell's gotten into you?"

Goku turned his large old orbs to Chelsea and she looked away, ashamed. She didn't want them to go either, but then again she did. It was strange having them around, but she couldn't tell if it was a good strange or a bad strange. And that dream…that wasn't even an option.

Gojyo rolled his eyes"Alright, back to where we were before the stupid monkey said something…"

Chelsea gripped the book in her hands. If the nonsense in this book was really how they had gotten there, then it was true. She was half the reason; she brought them here. But who was the other half? Who sent them?

Hakkai put a hand on her shoulder, "Chelsea?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This book is stupid; I'll find something else later. Um, is lunch ready?"

The men gave her wary looks and Hakkai nodded slowly, moving back to the stove.

Gojyo lit another cigg and started messing with Goku. The two started fighting at the table but Sanzo did nothing about it. He was busy watching the woman, her eyes downcast, hands still clutching the book.

He started to say something when the doorbell rang.

The woman threw the book onto the table and ran to the door.

"_It was them, they wanted to go home."_

Chelsea rolled her hazel eyes; it was the female from the first time,"I'm not in the mood for you at the moment."

_"You longed to not be alone, and they wanted to go home. Who are you to say that their home is not with you?"_

"Exactly, I'm not the one to say. If they stay with me…never mind it. Just shut up."

The woman opened the door and smiled, "Hello Dr. Knight."

"Jayden, Chelsea, please."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Sanzo yelled in the kitchen at Gojyo and Goku.

Chelsea winced and gave an apologetic smile, "Well, come in Jayden."

The blue-eyed doctor followed her into the kitchen where he smiled at the site of Goku inhaling all the food on the table, "Like a bottomless pit…"

Chelsea giggled, "Told you."

Goku smiled at the doctor along with Hakkai. Gojyo looked at him trying to figure out why he was here and Sanzo glared at him.

"Why hello doctor." The green-eyed man said pleasantly, "I wish I would have known you were coming, I would have fixed more food."

Chelsea put her hand in her jean pocket as she smiled at Hakkai. He was so generous. The woman put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Jayden is just here to check on Goku."

He nodded and set his medical bag on the table. He flashed Goku a smile of pearly whites, "How do you feel Goku?"

"Fine." The boy managed through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow, you stupid-", Gojyo stopped when he noticed the glare from Chelsea. "I mean, swallow your food monkey."

Jayden chuckled, his deep laugh echoing in Chelsea's chest, she blushed lightly at the sound, "Monkey. An endearing nickname from your uncle ne Goku?"

The boy nodded then rolled his eyes when the doctor wasn't looking. Chelsea giggled.

"How is his sleeping?"

"Fine, he still darts up when he smells breakfast." Hakkai answered.

"That's good. Alright Goku, you seem fine." He stood and turned to Chelsea, "I'll come back in about two days and remove his bandages."

"Alright."

He waved to the men and followed Chelsea to the door. Gojyo noted the sour look on Sanzo's face, "Yo monk. What's with the face? That ain't the normal angry face."

"Piss off, Kappa."

"Thank you for coming by Jayden."

"Of course. But, I wanted to ask you something." He started shyly.

Chelsea tucked her hair behind her ear, "Go ahead."

"Well, do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Chelsea looked over her shoulder then turned back to the man. She smiled, "I would but-"

"We'd love to."

She wanted to shoot him. Now she knew how he felt when he wanted to shoot Goku and Gojyo and now she wanted to shoot him, bad, "Sanzo…"

"Well that's fine. I guess we can go to Friday's or something." The doctor offered, oblivious to the reason why Sanzo stepped in.

Chelsea forced a smile, "Fine. What time?"

"Seven."

Sanzo grabbed the door and ushered the doctor out, "That's great."

"Sanzo!" Hakkai said, ashamed and shocked at Sanzo's actions of slamming the door in the doctor's face.

The blond completely ignored his companion; he instead glared at the woman in front of him.

Chelsea folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. What the hell was that right?"

Sanzo raised his brows.

"That's what I thought. How about he was asking me on a date."

"And what the hell happened to 'I'd rather it just be me and my dog. I don't need anybody'." The blond mocked the woman.

She balled her fists at her side, "I never said I needed him or anybody for that matter!"

"Then why are you letting him in?"

"The fuck is wrong with you?1 I was about to say no! …better yet. Why did I let you in?!"

Sanzo's glare was unbelievably cold and so were his words, "Because you were desperate."

Time seemed to stop as Chelsea's hand connected with his face. The force of the slap actually managed to make the blond stumble back a little. He watched her with wide eyes as she ran to her room, a door slamming promptly after.

Goku looked at his precious sun with wide eyes of his own, "Sanzo…"

* * *

Jayden blushed heavily as the woman entered the restaurant with her companions. She was wearing a half sleeved baby blue shirt that showed a little of her stomach, dark jeans that hung off her hips and baby blue flats.

The woman tossed some of her hair over her shoulder, "Hey."

The doctor stood to great her with a friendly hug. He greeted the rest of the men with handshakes and ruffled Goku's hair. He was wearing a 'Sk8' headband to cover the bandages.

A young waitress with short, curly brown hair bounced up to the group, "Is this all of your party?"

Jayden nodded, "Yes."

"Ok! Follow me!"

The girl led them to a booth and they got in with Jayden, Chelsea, and Hakkai on one side.

Gojyo smirked at the waitress, "What time do you get off?"

"Nine-thirty!" The girl said, hyper as ever.

"Well then why don't you join us?"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Chelsea rubbed the bridge of her nose as Gojyo slid into the other side, Sanzo and Goku following after. There was an odd silence for about five minutes as Chelsea and Sanzo glared at each other. The blond was still brooding and angry with the female officer slapping him.

Hakkai cleared his throat, "So, Dr. Knight…"

"Jayden, Please."

"Well, Jayden. How long have you been a doctor?"

Chelsea turned her attention away from the blond so she could hear the doctor's answer, "Five years. I only work with the children in the hospital though."

Hakkai smiled, as did Chelsea. Jayden gave her a handsome smile back and she blushed.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry. When can we order?"

"Right now!" was the hyper answer.

Chelsea picked up her menu as she listened to Goku list off a little more than half the menu. Jayden playfully bumped Chelsea's leg with his own. The woman looked away from her menu to him and laughed a little.

Gojyo watched the two and smiled as they shared a menu, discussing what was good and what was nasty. The hanyou looked over at his blond companion and noted his angry glare in their direction.

"This is gonna be a long night."

"What was that Gojyo?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The adults held their own conversation as Goku woofed down a rather large ice cream sundae given to him for free by the waitress. She was fairly young and possibly the same age as Goku because she blushed every time he looked at her, said something, or when she walked past the table.

"So how long have they been with you?"

"About a month. It's different after living on my own for so long."

The man chuckled his deep chuckle, causing the caramel colored woman to blush a light pink, "You make it sound like their stay was unplanned."

Chelsea toyed with the straw in her Pepsi, "Well…"

"Well what? C'mon you can tell me."

"No she can't. Why are you being such a nosey bastard?"

Chelsea squeezed her cup, "Sanzo…"

Hakkai held up his hands, "Can we please not do this?"

"Damn, not in public guys c'mon." Gojyo tried.

"Fine, then we can fight at home, Goku hurry the hell up."

Chelsea tensed in her seat, "No. Goku, take your time honey. Sanzo stop being such a ass."

"I don't have the time for this bullshit. Goku, move."

Goku didn't wait to move out of the man's way. The blond bumped into a waitress, making her drop her tray on his way out. Gojyo went after him, Goku following and then Hakkai.

Chelsea put a hand over her mouth, shaking, "I'm sorry about that. Sanzo's just…"

Jayden put an arm around the woman, trying to comfort her, "Don't worry about it. Here, I'll pay the bill alright?"

"You don't have to do that." She chuckled a little, "Goku ate half the restaurant."

The man smiled, "I'm a doctor remember? I can handle it."

The two walked out of the restaurant together and Chelsea smiled as Hakkai waved to her from outside the car, signaling that they calmed Sanzo enough for the ride home.

The woman turned to the dark haired doctor. "Thank you. That was fun, despite the four of them tagging along."

Jayden chuckled, "It was."

"I'm sorry again."

"Please no need to apologize. But you can do something else for me."

Chelsea smirked, her hazel eyes glinting, "And what is that?"

"A real date, just the two of us."

She nodded, "I'd like that."

The man smiled and put a hand on her hip, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight."

"Night."

Chelsea approached the car all smiles. Even as she slipped into the driver's seat and looked over at Sanzo her smile only faltered a little. She sort of thanked the blond for saying they would go. Sanzo narrowed his eyes at her, if he didn't like Jayden before… he hated him now.


	8. Rush

**Chapter 8**

**Rush**

Ok, maybe she was imagining someone banging on her door. Hopefully she was imagining it because when Chelsea rolled over it was five thirty a.m.

"Get up! C'mon."

Chelsea threw the comforter off her body and rolled off the bed.

"Chelsea!"

The woman wrenched the door open, "Goku, it's the fucking ass crack of dawn! What the hell do you want?!"

The teen was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, "SCHOOL!"

The woman ran a hand down her face as Goku proceeded to bang on the other doors. How did she forget his first day of High School?

* * *

"I aughta' kill him." Sanzo said as he glared at the teen, happily eating breakfast across from him.

Hakkai smiled as he set more food on the table. The man looked like a zombie, dead tired, "It's our own fault for forgetting his first day of school."

Chelsea sighed as Hakuryuu curled up in her lap, "True. But I mean come on, five-thirty?"

Hakkai put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Goku maybe next time you can wait a little longer?"

The boy swallowed a mouthful of food, "Ok. Sorry Sanzo."

"Tch."

"You stupid monkey! You robbed me of an hour and a half of beauty sleep! I fucking hate you!" Gojyo yelled as he shoved the boy's face into his pancakes.

Chelsea raised a brow, "You look fine to me."

"Fine? Fine! I have bags under my eyes!"

"Shut that damn whining up you stupid kappa!"

Gojyo glared at Sanzo then sat down. Chelsea sighed and stood up, "Sanzo you have to come with me to take Goku to school."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai who just looked at him and shrugged. The redhead smirked, "But you're his daddy, you have to go." The man said with a huge smile on his face.

Sanzo growled and left the room. Chelsea chuckled, "And get dressed for work too!"

"Shut up!"

Hakkai started to clean off the table, "Chelsea, do you mind if I tag along?"

The woman offered him a warm smile, "No not at all."

Gojyo pouted, "I wanna go too."

The officer walked away and waved weakly, "Yeah yeah why not?"

* * *

"Well Goku, you ready?"

The boy peeked out of the car window, "Nope. I'll go to work with you and Sanzo."

Sanzo growled, "Monkey get out."

"I can't."

Chelsea sighed and got out of the car. The teen scrambled when she opened his door, "You're just nervous. C'mon."

"No." he whined.

Gojyo cracked his knuckles and got out of the car. "Alright monkey. Come here."

"No! Gojyo let go! LET GO!"

Hakkai frowned at the man as he walked into the school with the teen over his shoulder, "I'm afraid this embarrassment will scar poor Goku for life."

Sanzo grunted, "He'll be alright. It's good for him."

Chelsea looked at her cell phone as it rang, "Should I answer it?"

Hakkai smiled, "I believe you should."

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?!"_

"Chief, your blood pressure…"

_"I don't give a damn! You and Insei need to get your asses in here! NOW!"_

The woman sighed as he hung up, "Well that was nice."

"Oh my! Gojyo!" Hakkai ran to the man's side as he exited the school. His entire face was beet red and he was sort of staring into space.

Jazz's ears perked up and the animal watched Gojyo curiously.

Sanzo raised a brow, "What the hell happened to you?"

"The principal. She…"

Chelsea smirked, "It's gonna be ok Gojyo. Get in the car."

The man did as he was told, dazed, "C-can I pick up the monkey…the principal…she…"

The female continued to laugh, "I know I know. Come on Gojyo."

Sanzo shook his head and entered the car. When he was settled he looked back at the school and frowned. He had never really left Goku alone before.

"We'll be back to get him at two fifteen." Chelsea said reassuringly.

"Hn."

As they pulled off Gojyo spotted the principal in one of the windows, "It's her! I want to say goodbye! Please!"

* * *

Chelsea sighed as she sat at her desk. Sanzo at his with his feet propped up. The woman smirked as Hakkai put and icepack on Gojyo's head, "So I'm guessing you've never been in love before?"

"That's what that shit was? Damn I didn't know what the hell was going on."

The woman chuckled, "You babbled the whole way here."

"And he can babble the whole way home." Sanzo growled. He growled again as a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"I agree with you Insei." The fat man said seriously, "Hunter call them a cab!"

Chelsea shook her head as he walked away, "That man needs to lose a few pounds."

"I love to imagine what he would do if he heard you." A female voice said behind her.

The hazel-eyed woman smiled at her, "Sup hunter?"

"Nu…thin…"

Chelsea raised a brow and followed Hunter's gaze to Hakkai. She stood and rolled her eyes. Grabbing the smaller woman's hand and pulling her away, "Not again."

Hakkai smiled innocently.

Hunter kept trying to look over Chelsea, "Oh my god! Who the hell was that with the gorgeous green eyes?!"

"That is Hakkai." Chelsea said calmly.

"That man is a fucking god! He's beautiful! Chels let me talk to him."

Chelsea scoffed, "Who said you couldn't?"

The dark haired woman sprinted over to Hakkai and threw her long black curls over her shoulder. She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling, "Hi, I'm-"

"HUNTER!" the chief's big voice billowed through the building.

The woman cringed then smiled at Hakkai again, "Um, maybe we can talk while I call your cab?"

Hakkai smiled at the woman sweetly, causing her to blush, "That would be fine Miss Hunter."

Chelsea shook her head as the other woman practically skipped across the building with Hakkai and Gojyo following behind. The hazel eyed woman then turned to look at her new 'partner'.

It had been almost two days since the incident at the restaurant and Chelsea was by the phone all the time. Sanzo on the other hand smirked to himself every time the woman pouted about Jayden not calling her.

"Insei! Commons! Get in here!"

Sanzo growled as he got up from his desk and followed Chelsea to the chief's office. The blond did not really like the 'boss' thing.

"What the hell is it?"

The big man glared at Sanzo before looking to Chelsea, "Clean and simple retrieval. Some young girl got caught up in the wrong crowd and now they're holding her in a apartment in Little Tokyo."

"The woman grinned. Alright, c'mon Sanzo."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Sanzo asked, as he got tired of looking out the window.

"We go in, get the girl, and get out."

"That's it?"

"Yup. And we don't shoot to kill." She paused as she pulled up and parked, "Only shoot to kill if you get shot at."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Tch. Whatever."

The woman walked to the trunk and popped it. Sanzo raised his brows at the array of guns.

The woman smirked, "This is my work car as you can see."

The man nodded once as he slipped on he vest, "Right."

The woman strapped up and looked at him, "Ready?"

The man cocked his gun and glanced at her, "Let's get this over with."

She chuckled and moved to the door. She opened it up and the old woman behind the counter tried to run. Chelsea pulled her badge and smiled at her sweetly. "We won't cause any damage. Just tell us the room."

The woman nodded, "23! 23!"

Sanzo followed the woman quietly. This was nothing like fighting demons. They used to just go in and start killing or…or rather the demons would come to them then they would start killing

It was also different to see Chelsea like this. She wasn't the usual pain in the ass like at home, now she was focused and serious.

Chelsea balled her fist and banged on the door. Sanzo stood against the wall, away from the door. "Open up!"

There was shuffling inside, "Who is it?!"

"Yo mama! Now open the door!"

"My mama dead! What the hell do you want?!"

Sanzo growled, "Open the fucking door!"

"NO!"

Chelsea sighed, they always made harder then it had to be, "This is L.A PD and we want the girl! Open the door."

The shuffling became louder then it was suddenly very quiet. Sanzo inched to the door and listened. Chelsea knew what was next. She pushed the blond out of the way as a hail of bullets shredded the door.

All Sanzo could hear were the guns going off. Even after they stopped there was a massive ringing in his ear. He didn't hear Chelsea call him; it only clicked to follow her when she disappeared into the apartment.

Everything moved so fast. Chelsea was shooting down people left and right. Before long she came to a door and attempted to kick it down. Sanzo was alert enough to move her out of the way and kick it down himself.

The woman instantly fell to the side of a girl who was on the floor. Chelsea removed the gag, "CLOSET!" She screamed.

Chelsea didn't turn fast enough as another guy exited the closet with a gun. Two guns went off.

* * *

"I'm fine."

"Ma'am, are you sure?"

"I said I was fine now stop touching me." Chelsea swatted at the medic. The man packed up the medical bag and walked away.

The woman hoped down from her perch on another cop car and strut over to Sanzo, "You saved my liiife. I know you liiike me. You love your paaartner." She sang.

The blond rolled his eyes, "I should have let him shoot you."

"He did shoot me!" Chelsea said pointing to the bandage on her arm. Though the bullet had only grazed her arm, a little below her shoulder.

Sanzo turned and glared at her, "What do you want."

"I wanted to say thank you. I've never had a partner but I guess it's a good thing I have one now…I could have died today."

Sanzo just scoffed, "Whatever."

Chelsea smirked and glanced at her cell, "Well look at that. We still have time to get Goku."

* * *

…and I met Layla, Ebony, Mark and Matthew, they're twins, and some of the other kids said hi but they weren't as cool as them."

Chelsea just smiled as Goku chatted excitedly about is new friends and his school day. She opened the front door and the boy zipped inside, "GOJYO!"

Sanzo shook his head and sat at the kitchen table with a sigh. Hakkai set a glass of water infront of him, "Hello Sanzo. Hello Chel- Oh my! What happened?!"

Hakkai rushed to the woman and immediately started fussing over the bloody bandage. The woman swatted him away, "Your just like an annoying medic. I'm fine. I just got swiped by a bullet today."

"Yeah it was cool! Chelsea told me all about it!" Goku said as he entered the kitchen and sat at the tale, awaiting his snack.

Gojyo entered the room and lent against the counter, "So what happened?"

"I had to save her ass. That's what happened." Sanzo said, sipping his water.

"You know you wanted to."

"Tch. Whatever."

Hakkai just smiled and shook his head, "So Sanzo. I hope you feel better now that you've shot something?"

"Damn straight."


	9. Along Came a Spider

**Chapter 9**

**Along Came a Spider**

_"So honey, I see you're looking at that book again."_

Chelsea rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the voice. Yes she was looking at the book again, it was the only thing that had even a close answer as to how they got here and how they get back.

_"You can ignore me all you want honey but I won't go away."_

"What the hell do you want? Better yet, who are you?"

_"Well, I guess I can tell you the truth now. I'm from the same place those four came from."_

Chelsea closed the book and sat up farther in the bed, "So can't you send them back?"

_"No. Only you can do that."_

"How?"

_"You have to really want to. Like you really wanted them to come here."_

Chelsea stood up and moved to her window, why was she having a conversation with a voice again? "Who says I wanted them to come here. I didn't even know them."

The voice chuckled, _"Do you pay any attention to your dreams?"_

"I don't dream."

_"But…the night they came, you were tossing and turning if I remember correctly."_

Okay, this was starting to get crazy, now the damn thing was watching her sleep?! "Alright lady! Just leave me alone."

_"Whatever you want."_

Chelsea sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. Was that true? Did she really bring them here all on her own?

* * *

"Chelsea. Hey! Chels!"

"Let it go. She's a lost cause."

"Who is?" Chelsea asked dumbly as she looked at Hunter and Sanzo.

Hunter shook her head and felt the woman's forehead, "You are. You've been staring at nothing for almost a half hour. Are you ok?"

Chelsea shook her head, "I don't know."

Sanzo scoffed, "You have some serious issues."

The woman sighed and slumped farther into her chair, "I know."

Hunter frowned at her friend, "Was it what happened yesterday? It has been a while since you've been shot at."

The hazel-eyed woman shook her head and stood from her chair, "No. You know that doesn't bother me. It's just…nothing, don't worry about it."

Hunter shook her head; she should have known that Chelsea wouldn't tell her.

Sanzo on the other hand followed the woman as she walked away. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sanzo, don't worry about it."

"Who the hell said I was worrying? If it has something to do with me I want to know."

Chelsea looked the man directly into his violet eyes for a few minutes before sighing, "Fine, I'll tell you."

The duo moved farther down the hall so no one could hear them. Chelsea lent against the wall, debating with herself for a minute. Sanzo growled, "Come on, spit it out."

"Voices."

"What?"

"I've been hearing voices. Happy now? I have officially lost my mind." She turned and put her forehead on the cool wall, taking deep breaths.

Sanzo pondered for a moment, "What did it sound like?"

"What?" Chelsea said, turning around to look at the blond like he was crazy.

"What did it sound like? I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

She sighed, "One is all raspy and foreboding and the other is a woman, she keeps calling me honey."

Sanzo let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes, "Not her…"

"What?! You know who it is? Dammit tell her to leave me the hell alone!"

"It's the merciful goddess, and the other is obviously a demon."

Sanzo looked up from lighting the cigarette to see the woman staring at him in disbelief.

She blinked a few times before saying, "Are you serious?"

The blond nodded.

Chelsea cracked, "Ok, this is just stupid! You know what, goddesses and demons and crap don't exist and you know what. The four of you didn't come from nowhere. You probably did just break into my house. You're probably planning to kill me or something stupid like that. So fuck it."

Sanzo glared at the woman as she walked away from him. Then he sighed and tried to calm down. As much as he hated to admit it, she had every right to be upset.

He put the cigarette between his lips and moved towards the doors. He took a quick glance at Chelsea who was slumped at her desk and went outside.

He had a lot to think about himself. They had been here for almost a month. They had to get home, or did they? The more Sanzo thought about it, the more comfortable he became right where he was. When he got down to it, it wouldn't be any different if they left. He would still be with 'the idiots' as he had named them but…Chelsea…

The blond shook his head and took a long drag of his cigarette. No. Chelsea was not a reason.

"Ah, Mr. Insei."

Sanzo growled inwardly as the doctor moved up the steps. He smiled at Sanzo, the sun glinting in his rimless glasses. "Is Chelsea inside?"

"Why do you need to know? Ow!"

The blond snapped up as he was hit in the back of the head. Chelsea flitted past him and hugged Jayden, "Jay! Are these for me?" She asked as she took the lilies from the man.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, much to Sanzo's distaste, "Yes they are. I was wondering if you were still up for that date?"

Chelsea smiled sincerely at him; he had no idea how much he had just made her day. She moved a little closer and pecked him sweetly on the lips. "Of course I am."

Sanzo slipped back inside. Hunter looked up from her desk and saw the man as he stomped down the hall, "Sanzo! Hey you ok?!"

"I'm fine!" He barked back.

The blue-eyed woman eyed him sadly, "What's up with him?"

"Who?"

"Sa- Oh my god! Who bought you those flowers?"

Chelsea bounced excitedly, "A doctor! A hot doctor!"

Hunter forgot all about the sour blond and started up a conversation with her friend. "Wait a minute? Since when did you date?"

Chelsea shrugged, still grinning like an idiot, "Who cares!"

* * *

Hakkai hummed to himself as he washed the vegetables in the sink. He felt very content, possibly more so than if he was "home".

He stopped washing and just looked out the window, he only faintly heard Gojyo come in and open the fridge, "Gojyo?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Do you want to leave?"

Gojyo opened his beer and sat at the table, "What are you talking about man?"

"Gojyo. I'm talking about this place right here. Being here with Chelsea. I…I'm not sure if I want to leave."

Gojyo's beer stopped a few inches from his lips. He put the can down and ran a hand through his fiery hair. "Man, I thought me and the monkey were the only ones."

Hakkai's face brightened, "So you feel the same?"

"Yeah. What we're doing now would be no different in another place. We would just have one less person." He said, referring to Chelsea, "And frankly I just feel…"

"Happier." The two said together.

Hakkai let out a content sigh and went back to the sink, "At least we know that that's three. The only person left is-"

"I don't give a damn Sanzo! I want to know why you are so mad at me!"

Hakkai and Gojyo excited the kitchen as the duo came up the steps. Sanzo looked over his shoulder, "You really want to know? Well I don't have to fuckin tell you!"

"Ugh!" Chelsea stomped her foot and handed the lilies to Hakkai. "Can you put these in water for me please? Thank you." She kissed his cheek and went after Sanzo. "Get back here you evil blonde!"

Hakkai looked at the lilies, touched his cheek, and then looked at Gojyo. The redhead just shrugged. Goku walked into the kitchen, dropped his bag on the floor, and fell into a chair.

He sighed as Gojyo and Hakkai gave him questioning looks, "I don't know what's going on. They've been fighting since they picked me up. Now…what's for snack?"

* * *

The whole house was quiet save for the whisper of the shower down the hall. Gojyo and Hakkai were playing chess, Sanzo was reading the paper and Goku was doing his homework.

Hakkai glanced over at the man on the couch, "So Sanzo. She has a date with him tonight?"

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and scoffed, ignoring the green-eyed healer.

Gojyo sighed as Hakkai moved his knight (wow, coincidence), "Jeez Hakkai, you could at least let me win this time."

He chuckled, "Sorry Gojyo."

Sanzo wasn't even reading the paper. He had only noticed it himself when he had memorized the article infront of him. He was thinking, about Chelsea and Jayden. He couldn't really put a finger on why it upset him himself and it was driving the ex-monk crazy.

"AAHHH!"

Sanzo was the first one up. He bolted down the hall and kicked down the bathroom door. His reading glasses had long since fallen off his face as he ripped open the shower curtain, grabbed Chelsea, and pointed his gun at the wall.

It took the man about two seconds to realize exactly what he was pointing the gun at. It was a spider, and eight legged creature that was no bigger than a toothpaste cap.

The blonde gave himself another two seconds to gather himself before he looked down. Chelsea was stark naked and wet, pressed against him and looking completely lost as to what was happening.

"Oh my!"

And there was the peanut gallery.

Gojyo put a hand over Goku's eyes, and Hakkai put a hand over his before putting one over his own.

Sanzo swallowed his words and the wheels in Chelsea's head slowly started to turn, "GET OUT!"

A while later Sanzo was outside of the woman's bedroom door. They were back to screaming at each other. "I didn't even see anything!"

"So!"

"Dammit you screamed over a bug!"

"I'm afraid of spiders! And how was I supposed to know you'd come barging in?!"

"You screamed like you were dying!"

The door flung open, "I don't care!"

Sanzo didn't even yell back. He was a little, sidetracked by the woman. The strapless, black, cocktail dress hugged around her chest, stomach, and hips and became loose and stopped just above her knee. She was a little taller because of the black pumps and her dark chocolate hair was down over her shoulders in soft curls.

Chelsea felt him staring and blushed, slightly pushing him out of the way so she could go downstairs.

Gojyo started to whistle and Hakkai smiled sweetly, "You look lovely!"

Gojyo rolled his eyes, "You look hot!"

She giggled as Goku hugged her and told her that she looked pretty. Sanzo just watched from the top of the steps. She did look beautiful, sinfully so.

"Where are you going in that?"

Chelsea rolled her hazel eyes, "My date. Why?"

Sanzo just scoffed and doorbell rang. Chelsea opened it and Jayden's entire face turned stark red. He pulled a little at the collar on his white dress shirt before smiling, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." The woman surveyed his outfit, white dress shirt, black vest, black dress pants and shoes. Hair down. She smiled, "You look hot yourself."

This only caused the doctor to blush more as he held out his arm. Hakkai closed the door behind them calling out a nice, "Have fun."

He couldn't stop grinning as he turned around, "She did look very pretty."

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Hn."

* * *

"Oh Jayden it's beautiful."

Chelsea took in the gold chandeliers the silk draped tables and the clean lights. Jayden smoothly wrapped an arm around her waist as they followed the waiter to the table.

"I wanted to dazzle you. Like you dazzled me when I first saw you."

The woman chuckled as he pushed her chair in, "When you first saw me I was screaming curses and covered in blood."

He chuckled himself, "True. Would you like me to order for you?"

She smiled, "Go right ahead. I'm too afraid to eat anything I can't pronounce and that means half the menu."

Jayden smiled at the woman dreamily as she looked through the menu, attempting to find something. It was true about the cursing and blood. But that's what the doctor liked. It was so different from the over glamorous women who threw themselves at him because he was a handsome doctor.

Chelsea was different. And not only that, she was beautiful; her long dark chocolate hair and those bright green/grey eyes.

Soft sweet music started to play and couples were standing to dance. Jayden stood and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Chelsea giggled as she took his hand and stood, "You are so dashing."

The hazel-eyed woman let her body be gently pressed against his as they slowly started to sway. This hold felt familiar to her.

Images of earlier when Sanzo pulled her from the shower and held her protectively flashed into her mind. She shook her head and Jayden looked down, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." No way was she going to let that sour blond ruin her date.

* * *

Gojyo sighed, the top half of his body hung off the couch as his legs were hanging off the other side, "Is anybody else bored?"

Goku put a potato chip in his mouth, "Yeah."

Hakkai sighed, "It is rather dull at the moment."

Sanzo just growled. He looked over at the clock and it read almost midnight. How dare she stay out so late?

Gojyo shifted a little and got comfortable on the couch, "Maybe the good doctor got lucky. OW!" The redhead rubbed the slowly but surely growing bruise on his head.

Goku perked up suddenly and Hakkai almost dropped the book he was holding, "My Goku. What is it?"

The boy stood up fully and listened closely, "I think they're back."

Gojyo flicked off the lights and rushed to the window that clearly showed the front porch. Goku squeezed in next to him, followed by an innocently curios Hakkai.

Jayden gently held the woman's hand as she walked to the front door. Chelsea surveyed the windows and saw that the lights were out, "I guess they're asleep."

The doctor nodded, "I guess so." He moved closer, gently pressing the woman to the door. "I had a wonderful time Chelsea."

The woman tried not to bite her lip as he gently stroked her hair behind her ear, he was definitely putting the moves on her but she could care less, "I did too."

Gojyo chuckled, "This guy is so good. I definitely like him."

Goku pouted, "What is he doing?"

"You'll learn when you're older monkey." The redhead retorted.

"Oh my."

Sanzo was starting to get tired of their chatting, "What the hell is going on?"

Goku looked over his shoulder at his 'dad', "Sanzo…I think he's eating her."

The blond immediately flipped on the lights and ran for the front door. Gojyo rolled his eyes, "Now you've done it monkey."

Sanzo flung open the front door and Chelsea would have fell in if Jayden weren't holding her around the waist. The doctor helped her stand upright and she removed her hands from his hair.

Jayden stepped away from her, "Goodnight Chelsea."

"Goodnight Jayden."

The woman eased through the door as Sanzo glared at her. She got fed up with him and turn quickly, "What?!"

Sanzo took a deep breath and backed off. Chelsea smirked, "That's what I thought. Goodnight."

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku watched in awe as the woman moved to her room and Sanzo moved to his. They didn't fight, it was amazing. They were sure it would be an all out brawl.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and Goku and shrugged. The three moved to their own rooms and Sanzo shifted in his bed as the doors closed. He couldn't say anything. All he saw was her wet body in his arms, and all her heard was the way she screamed. "Stupid fucking spider."

Chelsea flicked on the light in the bathroom and turned on the sink. As she washed her face the amount of times she thought about Sanzo holding her and pulling his gun to protect her during the night. She ripped open the shower curtain and glared at the spider that was only a few inches away from its original place.

She picked up the air-freshener and sprayed it relentlessly, "Stupid spider."


	10. Can't Handle It

**Chapter 10**

**Can't Handle It**

**A/N:** I redid chapter ten because i didn't like them. So if you're wondering why there are chapters missing, it's because they got deleted. So...i hope you like this! Enjoy! Sorry for the wait.

**

* * *

  
**

Three men in glittering white robes sat in a row behind a grand oak desk. The man on the far left stood, "Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, and Kenren Taisho. You three will be sentenced to immediate reincarnation and damned lives."

_"What is this? Am I dreaming?"_

Another regal looking man stood and Chelsea realized that this wasn't just an ordinary dream.

"Son Goku, you will be sentenced to 500 years of imprisonment in the very rock you came from."

The woman felt tears prickle at her eyes and her heart ripped open as the last of the men stood and turned to her, "Nai Hagane, you have been sentenced to reincarnation at a later time. You will stay under heavenly arrest until we see fit to banish you."

_"B-banish? Reincarnation?"_

It hit her like a ton of bricks as the tears spilled from her eyes and the men turned to her. They looked so familiar. So much like the men she thought she knew so well.

Goku hugged around her waist and she hugged back, kissing his hair, "It'll be ok Goku." The woman wasn't sure why she said it, she knew she was lying.

Goku yelped as men grabbed him forcefully and the tears kept coming, "Stop! You're hurting him!"

"Nai, there's nothing we can do."

Chelsea found herself answering to the name, like it was hers. Arms encased her and blond hair blurred her vision. Strong hands soothingly rubbed her back.

It all ended too soon as the men too were ripped from her as well.

Then it started, the pain from past scars, demons, gunshots, screams, blood, fear, loneliness.

Chelsea sat upright in her bed, "Oh god."

She fell from the violet sheets and stumbled into the bathroom, falling into the walls on her way and hurling her stomach into the bowl.

Hakkai was he first up and in the bathroom, "Chelsea?!" He was immediately behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"What the hell happened Kai?"

"I'm not sure," Hakkai's voice was laced with fear and concern, "I heard a thump on my door and I came out and she was throwing up."

The woman wretched again and lent back from the toilet, resting on Hakkai's chest. The man finally noticed her body temp and the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Gojyo, wet that cloth for me."

Goku burst into the room, "W-what's going on? Is she okay!?"

Gojyo picked her up and moved to carry her to her room, "I'm not sure monkey."

"The fuck is goin on out here? Take your sorry assess back to bed!"

Sanzo scowled down at Goku as the boy clutched his pajama pants, "S-something's wrong with her!"

The blond only felt this panicked when he witnessed Goku's change for the first time. Right now his heart was racing so fast he truly believed it would burst from the strain.

The normally cold-hearted monk stumbled over his words before he glared at a scrambling Hakkai, "Hakkai do something!"

Hakkai gave the blond one of his own glares, forcing the man to back down, "I would if I knew what was happening."

"Well that's a shame. All of you were so in tune at one time."

Sanzo rounded on the black haired goddess, "You."

* * *

The air was unsteady as the goddess inspected the woman's home. Picking up pictures, touching things, petting Jazz.

Gojyo huffed, "Can you do anything?"

The woman looked up then waved her hand to brush it away, "Honey I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't. It's nothing life threatening." She chuckled sadistically, "That girl just can't handle the truth is all."

Hakkai fidgeted with his hands, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean it will pass, she just has to accept it."

Sanzo stood and stalked to her. "Accept what you stupid hag? Stop being cryptic! What's wrong with her?!"

Konzeon smirked and sat on the couch, crossing her legs, "Just as protective as ever eh Konzen? …oh, I'm sorry, you're Sanzo now."

"Stop playing games!" the blond barked.

"Calm down. You men are so worrisome. She'll be fine."

Hakkai looked the woman in the eye, not an inkling of his smile visible, "You said she couldn't handle the truth. May I ask what truth?"

The woman smirked and shifted her position on the couch, "About the four of you."

"Stop fucking with us lady." Gojyo sneered at her.

"Well darling I'm serious. She's seen it all, all of your pasts, she's physically felt all of your pain, witnessed all of the happenings."

Goku hiccupped from his spot on the floor, "S-she felt that loneliness…that fear I felt…"

"Yes, she did."

Hakkai wrapped his arms around himself, remembering how he felt, "Oh dear."

Gojyo just flopped onto the couch and put his head in his hands, "I don't believe this."

Konzeon pat his back, "Believe it honey."

Sanzo threw her a disgusted look; "You knew it would put her through this! You did it on purpose! Fix her!"

It was the goddesses turn to be serious, "I would never put her through that kind of pain on purpose. I didn't think she would come out of it like this."

Hakkai looked up from the ground, "How long?"

"Two days at most."

"Sanzo."

The blond looked to the green-eyed healer, "Gojyo and I will watch over her while you go to work and Goku attends school."

Sanzo sighed, "Fine."

Goku jumped up, "But Sanzo! I can't leave her!"

"I don't care!" He calmed a bit at Goku's sad face, "Just…just go to bed monkey."

Konzeon sighed herself and stood up, "Well boys, good luck." And as she disappeared from them the woman smiled, "They didn't even ask to come home."

* * *

Gojyo woke up as he felt hands in his hair. He had fallen asleep at the side of Chelsea's bed, getting no sleep the night before and fearing for her safety.

He looked up at her and grinned, "Hey."

She sniffled and continued to run her hands through the red locks, "I don't see what she didn't like." Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I think your hair is beautiful."

Gojyo rubbed his eyes to will away the tears, "Thanks Chels."

She ran her fingers over the scars on his cheek and chuckled weakly "And I thought my mom was bad.

"Anyone hungry? Gojyo…are you okay?"

"I'm fine man."

Hakkai looked at his friend warily, "Alright Gojyo."

The redhead excused himself and Hakkai sat on the bed with the woman's food. Chelsea scoffed and took the bowl of stew from him, "I can feed myself Hakkai. I'm not weak like her."

The man's green eyes widened behind his glasses, "Like whom?"

"You know. She wasn't worth your time Hakkai. She couldn't swallow it and move on with her life. She was weak and you can't keep dwelling on the pitiful thing she did to herself. You can't keep hurting yourself because she couldn't handle it…you need to move on Hakkai."

The man stood abruptly, "I see."

Chelsea watched as he left then turned to her food. She was only a bit surprised that she was able to say that to him.

Gojyo looked up from his cigarette as Hakkai stormed into the room, "Whoa! Kai you ok?"

"No! I am absolutely not okay! How dare she call Kanan weak! I couldn't believe my ears!"

Gojyo yawned, "You done?"

"Gojyo!"

"Kai I'm serious man. You're only upset because you know it's true, she wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

Hakkai sat on the couch and looked at his best friend, "I…I didn't want it to be true."

"I know buddy."

* * *

"Hey Sanzo…Sanzooo."

Sanzo glared at the dark haired woman as she sat on his desk, "What?"

"You've been staring at the phone for almost ten minutes. You okay?"

"Yeah."

Hunter rolled her eyes and hoped off the desk, "Look, if you're worried about Chelsea…"

"I'm not worried about her."

The woman put a hand on her hip, "Sure you're not."

Sanzo tuned her out from there. Everyone wasn't handling this well. Goku wasn't the least bit excited when they got to the school, and Hakkai didn't send him off with a smile when he dropped him off.

The blond ran a hand through his hair. It was okay to be worried about her right? He looked over at her desk. She got on his nerves and they constantly fought but…

"Insei, White! Get in here!"

The large man sighed as the blond male and dark haired woman walked into his office, "White, take Insei home. He's killing the mood."

Sanzo scoffed, "I don't need to go home. Besides the moods there won't be any better."

The man glared at Sanzo, "You are gonna take your scrawny ass home right now!"

Sanzo raised a brow then put his hand on the desk, "Oh yeah?"

The chief stood and loomed over Sanzo, "Look Blondie, the only reason I am keeping you here is because Commons believes that this is a good job for you. She is one of my best, and if I wasn't worried about losing her behind you, you'd be gone."

Sanzo slowly backed down, the glare still present on his face.

"White."

"Yes sir?"

"Take him home…now."


	11. Precious Moments

**Chapter 11**

**Precious Moments**

"Oh!" Hakkai let out the sound of surprise as he heard the hard knock on the front door. He looked to Gojyo who just shrugged so he set down his book and stood.

"I wonder who it could be." The healer opened the door and his face turned pink, "M-miss H-hunter."

Hunter smiled, "Please Hakkai, just Hunter. Um, the chief wanted me to drop Sanzo off."

The green-eyed man started to panic, "Is he okay?"

Sanzo brushed past the woman and entered the house, "I'm fine Hakkai. Stop your damn worrying, it's annoying."

The man put a hand on his chest, "Good."

Hunter continued to smile, "Yeah, he was just fouling the mood at work."

Gojyo lent over the railing to the steps that led to the front door, "Aw, was the monk worried about his whittle girlfriend?"

"Shut up!"

Hunter gasped as her blond co-worker shot at the redhead. Hakkai just smiled and gently led the woman into the house, "Would you like something to drink?"

* * *

"She's sleeping man, leave her be."

"Shut the hell up." Sanzo sighed as he closed the door behind him. Hakkai was in the kitchen chatting it up with Hunter but he didn't think the kappa would bother him about Chelsea being sleep.

She looked so peaceful; she didn't look sick at all, save for the slight paleness in her caramel skin. Gojyo was a bit darker then her now.

She rolled over and hugged a pillow making Sanzo fight back a smile. Why couldn't she be like this when she was awake?

A soft bark made him look to his side.

Jazz looked up at the man before hoping onto the bed and lying next to his master.

Sanzo spotted a chair in the vast, square room. The queen-sized bed held a side table on each side with the dresser at the foot of the bed on the wall. There was a small bookshelf in the corner with a small plush chair next to it.

The TV above the dresser was still showing an old movie. It wasn't black and white, but it was still old.

_"Anything you can do I can better, I can do anything better than you."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I ca-"_

Sanzo turned it off and grabbed the chair, pulling it up next to the bed. He didn't say anything, he didn't touch her, he just looked. How somebody who constantly made him angry could make him so worried was beyond him.

It was new yet old, and it gave off this bad feeling in his stomach.

"Sanzo?"

The man jumped just a little as he noticed that Chelsea's hazel eyes were open and watching him.

She looked to the clock by her bed and raised a brow, "You shouldn't be home yet. What's goin on?" She asked tiredly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

She smiled and reached from under the covers to poke his nose, "You were worried about me."

Sanzo scoffed, "Whatever."

She chuckled lightly and rolled over onto her back. "Hakkai has been in my face all day. It's nice to see someone different."

The blond rolled his eyes, "I bet."

"He's like a nagging mother."

"Hm."

A silence passed between the two and Chelsea looked the blond in his eyes. For the first time she realized that they were her favorite color, "It's ok that you couldn't protect him."

"What?"

She continued to look at him, "We can't save everyone Sanzo, believe me. I know how it feels."

Sanzo glared at her, how could she know how it felt. How it felt to be completely useless in saving the person you care most about.

"I couldn't save him."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

Chelsea rolled onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. "I couldn't save my brother. No matter how much I told him not to do anything stupid he did it anyway. The wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong group of friends and now he's gone. I kept telling myself that if I was nicer to him, let him hang with me and my friends, help in school…he'd still be here, maybe."

Sanzo hung his head, she did know. She really did. He looked back at her to see her wipe her eyes and look at him. "Sanzo?"

"What?"

"Were you worried about me? I mean honestly worried?"

Sanzo took a deep breath and stood up, putting the chair back, "Yeah."

Chelsea cracked into a huge, mischievous, smile and rolled over, putting her back to the blond.

Said blond raised an irritated brow, "What?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Hakkai smiled warmly at Hunter as she told him about various cop stories and how bummed she was that she was now stuck behind a desk.

"Well, you'll stay safe that way. I know I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

The woman blushed, "Thank you Hakkai." Se hit him playfully, "You're so sweet."

She captivated him, really. That long dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Also, that hint of sadistic nature that Hakkai had himself. He opened his mouth to say something else when he heard the door of Chelsea's room slam open up stairs, "YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"YOU GAY BLOND WHORE!"

Gojyo tried desperately to hide his laughs behind his hand as Sanzo came down the stairs but it didn't work. "Shut the hell up kappa!"

Sanzo furiously pulled the trigger and tried to figure out how such a nice moment could turn into a fight between him and that woman.

"STOP SHOOTING AT GOJYO!" came a shout from upstairs.

The blond turned his gun on the ceiling, "I'LL DO WHAT I WAN'T!"

* * *

Chelsea smiled fondly at Goku as he sat on the floor with Hakkai across from him, struggling through his homework.

"Hakkai I just can't do it."

Chelsea reached out and stroked the teen's hair, "Don't say can't. You can do it, just relax."

Hakkai nodded, "Right Goku, now. Try this."

Goku set to work, his pencil darting furiously across the paper. He sat up from huddling over the paper and grinned, "I did it!"

"Good job Goku."

"Wow, Hakkai. You're really good, you should be a teacher."

Hakkai's face seemed to light up and he smiled graciously at Chelsea, "I would love nothing more."

The woman nodded and smiled, "I'll look into it for you."

"Thank you."

Goku tugged on the man's sleeve, "Alright Hakkai, finish helping me."

Chelsea had dozed off a few times between math and English homework. She was wide a wake and helping with history but by the end she was tired again.

"I forgot just how tiring homework was."

Hakkai chuckled as he stood and stretched; he looked over to the clock that read ten 'o' clock. "Oh my, Goku you need to go to sleep."

"But Hakkai I'm hungry."

The man shook his head, "There are leftovers from dinner in the fridge Goku."

"Yay!"

Chelsea giggled as the boy left the room. Hakkai wished her a good night and turned off the light.

Dreams were relatively peaceful but the woman felt as if someone was watching her. She quickly opened her eyes to see Goku looking sheepish and standing at the bottom edge of her bed.

"What's the matter Goku?"

"I can't sleep."

She patted the bed and Jazz jumped down as Goku climbed in. He cuddled the woman and she held him close. She then remembered what she had seen and held him closer.

He sighed in content and fell asleep. Chelsea stroked his hair, "You won't be alone anymore Goku. All of us are right here."


	12. Bring It On

**Chapter 12**

**Bring It On**

**A/N: **Nothin important. Enjoy!! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

_"Here we are again."_

Chelsea clenched her fists, "Shut up."

_"Why do you constantly put them through this?"_

Once again their bodies lay strewn all over the floor. Chelsea smirked, "You know, this dream is getting really old."

_"What?!"_

"You heard me." Chelsea walked around the bodies, arms folded, "I know them now. I know that they won't die this easily. They don't need my protection."

_"Stop it! Yes they do! I'll kill them!"_

Chelsea chuckled as the bodies disappeared, "You can try. I've seen what they've been through, what they stopped."

_"And you believe it?"_

The woman was hesitant, "…yes..."

It was the voices' turn to chuckle now, _"Hm. You really think you've figured it out just that fast? I'm not just in your head, I'm here with them, you."_

"What are you talking about?" The woman was slowly loosing her resolve. The demon noticed.

_"Oh, scared again are we?"_

"No…"

_"Hm, I'll get my revenge."_

"Revenge for what?"

A cold wind wiped across her neck, _"For ending the rein of demons."_

Chelsea swallowed her fear and glared all around her, making sure she glared at every spot incase the owner of the voice was hiding, "Bring it on."

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Dammit wake up! I'm tired of you waking me up in the middle of the night."

Hazel eyes ripped open and glared at violet before calming, "I don't believe it." She said.

Sanzo glared down at her, "Believe what? Stop babbling nonsense."

Nai glared back, "Get off me!"

The blond stepped back from the bed. Maybe he was a little close. He crossed his arms and turned away from her. Chelsea continued to glare at his back, "I didn't wake you up."

Sanzo stopped with his hand on the knob.

Chelsea continued to watch him, "Hakkai's room is the closest. I couldn't have woken you up."

She was right. He knew that. But he wouldn't let her know that. So instead he opened the door.

"WOOF!"

"Ugh! Jazz! Now?"

The dog jumped around Chelsea's bed and licked her face. Why the dog wanted to go for a walk at two in the morning was beyond the female cop. "Fine you crazy mutt. Hey Sanzo?"

The male looked over his shoulder and Chelsea smiled, "Take a walk with me."

* * *

"It's cold."

Chelsea elbowed the man lightly, "Stop complaining."

Sanzo sighed as he looked at the many houses along the sidewalk. They were all big, but not as big as Chelsea's. He faintly wondered how long it took her to get that house.

"I wanted to be away from the neighborhood but close enough so I wasn't alone." She said, looking over her shoulder at her house, which stood a little over the neighborhood on a hill, looking over at the L.A. lights.

It went quiet again and Sanzo looked over at her. Lately he had wondered what was up with her. After the night she had gotten sick she didn't seem as closed off to them. The blond brushed it off. Maybe it was just a female thing.

"Sanzo?"

"What?"

"You were already up weren't you?"

Chelsea let the leash out a little so Jazz could do his business. Sanzo scoffed then looked at her, her hazel eyes watched him calmly, "Yeah. What of it?"

"I knew it you bastard!" The woman chuckled. "I knew you were already up…I felt it."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Cop senses."

"Whatever, idiot."

Chelsea bit her lip. This was so weird. She was walking alongside the man she had dreamt about holding her so warmly. Even though she knew that in real life he hated her, or at least she thought he did.

"Earlier I said I didn't believe it."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and looked at her in irritation, "What kinda crap are you spoutin' now?"

"I'm serious Sanzo."

He sighed, "Fine, what the hell did it mean?"

"No matter how many dreams I have, or voices I hear. It's hard to believe that you guys did what you did and come from where you came from."

Sanzo stopped walking and pulled out a cig. Jazz sat at his feet. "No one said you had to believe it."

"Hm, true…"

The police stood in silence for about five minutes, Jazz still sitting patiently at Sanzo's feet. Said blond tensed when thunder rolled across the L.A. sky. Chelsea looked up and scowled as a drop hit her face.

"Shit."

"Sanzo what?"

"I'm going back."

Chelsea smirked as he begin to walk away, "You hate the rain right?"

Sanzo stopped for a split second. "What of it?"

"It won't kill you." It started to rain a little harder and the blond scoffed, continuing to the house.

He felt relieved as he stepped onto the driveway. He moved at a quick pace to the front door but a slim hand grabbed his wrist. She rain was coming down steadily as Sanzo looked over his shoulder.

Chelsea refused to let him go. He glared at her, despite how she looked with her hair wet and dripping, stuck in strong wisps on her face. The fluffy sweater over her pj's now looked uncomfortable as it clung oddly to her body.

"Let go." He growled out.

Her look was one of pity before she glared also. Her heart pounded in her chest as the thunder caught her off guard. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, as she looked at the wet blond before her.

Sanzo's own glare turned into more of a stare as he watched her watch him. That hair just at her jaw that wisped up to tease her lip…it was driving him mad.

Chelsea tensed as his rough hand fond the back of her neck and he stepped closer. His mouth came so close and her breath hitched painfully. Sanzo still stared at her as his mouth kissed her jaw and she whimpered quietly as he kissed there a few times moving over to just under her lip.

Satisfied and a little confused, Sanzo opened the door.

"You gonna stand there? I ain't trynna hear Hakkai bitch about you catching a cold."

* * *

"Well good morning Sanzo."

Sanzo silently moved to the table and sat in his usual spot, his back to the kitchen sink. He glared at a spot on the table and ignored the fact that Goku had stopped eating and was now watching him.

"Um, Sanzo, I don't have school today." Goku started timidly.

"So?"

"Chelsea said we'd go out today."

"I don't want to hear that name."

"But Sanzo-!"

"Shut up!"

Hearing that name made him think of last night and the completely idiotic thing he did. He couldn't even fathom why he had done it.

"Must you guys be so loud?"

Gojyo walked into the kitchen like it was any other morning. He glanced at Sanzo before wrapping his long arms around the woman, "Good morning Chelsea."

He said her name long and sweet and Sanzo glared at him. Chelsea chuckled. She wasn't oblivious to Sanzo's attitude; she just chose to ignore him. "Good morning Gojyo."

The blond became even sourer as the woman plopped a large white plastic bag infront of his face and walked behind him to join Hakkai. "Hakkai." She sang.

Hakkai smiled and handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled and put it down on the counter, "No time for that mister. I got you some things."

Goku watched quietly as the woman pulled the healer over to the table and handed him the bag, gently putting him in his seat at the large round table.

Hakkai smiled, "What is this?"

"Look inside. I ain't gonna tell you."

The man slowly reached inside and slowly pulled out, an organizer, a class plan book… Goku blinked at the woman, food still deep in his mouth, "Whaf he neeb dat stubf fo?"

Chelsea proudly put her hands on Hakkai's shoulders, "Well Goku. Hakkai is Spring Elementary's new third grade teacher."

Hakkai was up from his chair faster than any of his companions knew he could move. Chelsea giggled as he picked her up in a warm hug.

"Thank you so much Chelsea."

She smiled, "Aw, Hakkai don't cry!"

Gojyo laughed, "Man you're such a softie. Your gonna have about twenty little snots on your hands."

Hakkai smiled, fingering the gold lettering on his planner, "Gojyo, you know children are my passion."

Sanzo watched the going's on in silence. Hakkai was truly happy, and Chelsea was able to do that for him. He growled in his head, 'Then why is she still so unhappy herself?' He knew he already had the answer to that.

She chose to be like this.


	13. A Murder

**Chapter 13**

**A Murder**

**A/N: **My apologies for the wait. I hope you enjoy this one. Though…not much happens until about the middle. :)

* * *

"Hey Chels let's go over there! Oh how bout that one!"

Chelsea slammed on the breaks, causing the large Escalade to come to a halt at a red light in the city, "Will you shut the hell up? I am buying Hakkai a car, not you."

Gojyo pouted, "But what if I need one?"

Sanzo glared at the redhead next to him, already grumpy about being in the back seat. Goku lent over the seat, being in the absolute last row in the tank like truck with Jazz, who barked as Goku said, "Didn't she tell you to shut the hell up?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "What do you need a car for? You have no job." She glanced in the review, "And stop pouting. It's not cute."

Hakkai smiled from the passenger seat and continued to gaze out the window. He was in complete bliss. It was normally Hakkai this and Hakkai that, Hakkai get me this, Hakkai I want that. But since they came here, his workload had been lifted. Chelsea pushed everyone to carry their own weight and she almost pampered Hakkai.

"Hakkai?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about the price of the car. You deserve it. Just make sure you pick something you like." Chelsea said, emphasizing the 'you'.

The green-eyed teacher smiled, "I will." He then spotted a place from the window, "Can we go there?"

"Of course."

Several salesmen flocked to the truck like moths to a flame as the doors opened. They had spotted the Cadillac coming and knew these customers had money.

One large man stepped through and grabbed Chelsea's hand, promptly kissing it, "Well hello Ma'am. My name is Blue and I'll be assistin' ya' today."

The cop wiped her hand off none too conspicuously and put a hand on her hip as Jazz growled at the man. Blue smirked at the dog, unafraid, and looked the woman up and down, shiny black heels, black dress pants, white dress shirt and… "Oh." The man voiced aloud.

Chelsea smirked when she realized that the man had noticed the police badge resting on her ample chest. This man was your average car salesman greasy hair, outrageously colored suit, fake L.A. tan, and ridiculous amounts of jewelry.

Blue's smirk turned to a genuine smile, "How can I be of assistance ta' one of L.A.'s finest?"

Goku and Gojyo cracked up as they noticed that the man was shaking in his boots. Literally. Sanzo stepped up, arms folded and cigarette between his lips, he jabbed his thumb at Hakkai, "This one needs a car." He spoke around the cancer stick.

Blue's shaking came on harder when he noticed the badge on Sanzo's hip. "Aw'righ. Whatcha got yer eye on?"

Hakkai smiled and pointed directly to the black 09 Jeep with automatic convertible top, "I want that one."

Gojyo whistled as he eyed the touches of chrome on the black jeep, "Nice choice man."

The teacher continued to smile sweetly, "I believe so too."

Goku ran over to the shiny car. "It's even better than Hakuryuu!"

Hakkai chuckled, "It's simply newer Goku."

Blue tugged on his tie, "Tha' be our showpiece here at L.A. Jeep. Tha' one der' will cost ya' a pretty penny."

Chelsea raised a brow and looked back at the Cadillac they all had spilled from. Sending Blue a mental message of, "Do I look like I can't afford that jeep?"

Sanzo threw his cig on the ground and stuffed it out with his heel. "Can you stop dancing around the damn bush so we can get this car?" the blond almost barked.

Blue nodded, "Righ' this way miss." He said to Chelsea.

* * *

"Well that was a nice morning."

"Hn."

"Hello?"

"…"

"Who shoved a pole up your ass now?"

Sanzo glared at Chelsea from the passenger seat. He had to be alone with her because Gojyo and Goku had ridden home with Hakkai while the police were going off to work.

"Shut the hell up."

"This little attitude you have with me is getting really old. No one told you to kiss me."

The truck got quiet and Sanzo steamed in the passenger seat. "I didn't kiss you."

The woman tucked her hair behind her ear and turned the truck on an easy right, "Well, whatever you call it."

They pulled into the parking lot and parked. Chelsea opened the door for her dog and stood up straight after hooking the leash on him. Sanzo backed her against the truck and put a hand on the vehicle, next to her head.

His violet eyes burned her hazel one's as he watched her closely, "It was not a kiss and it will never happen again." With that he snatched the leash from her stunned hands and walked towards the building.

Chelsea put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, "Oh my god."

* * *

"What happened this time?"

Hunter hopped onto Chelsea's desk and pat Jazz's head. Chelsea tore her gaze from the back of the blonds' head, "Nothing further than the usual pandemonium that takes place in my house nowadays."

The blue-eyed woman chuckled. "You know you're grateful. The four of them are good for you."

"Hm, three maybe."

Sanzo shifted in his seat at that comment and Hunter rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All I know is you barely did anything other than, work, sleep, and occasionally go out drinking with me. You've changed."

Chelsea smirked, "Yeah yeah."

The woman tossed her dark chocolate hair over her shoulder as the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear, "Commons…oh hey…sure…"

The woman handed Hunter the phone with a smirk. The short female took it hesitantly, "Hello? HAKKAI!"

Chelsea chuckled. Those two were so cute, and Hunter was good for Hakkai. She was sweet and kind, but strong. She could be his rock because in reality Hakkai was very frail.

"Commons, Insei. I need to speak with you."

The chief's voice was calm. That was the first sign that something was seriously wrong.

"Hey Chief, what's going on?" Chelsea asked quietly as the two officers' sat in the leather chairs before his desk.

The old man sighed, he really was getting too old for all this, "First things first. The Brown brother's are back so I won't be sending the two of you out as much."

Chelsea fell back into the chair, "Noooo." She whined, "Not Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb."

"Commons…" the chief started severely.

Sanzo glanced at the woman, "Who are they?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Two big muscle bound monkey's with badges and guns. They think they're top gun because they do what we do, they don't have to wear the uniform and drive patrol cars. But they're stupid."

The blond raised his brows at his boss. The man just rubbed his temples. "Yes, they are dumb. But their size compensates. Anyway, I'm sending them with the two of you for this next case."

Chelsea pouted like a child, "Fine. What's goin on so we can get this over with. More gangs? Kidnapping? Drugs and money?"

"No…a murder."


	14. Snake Eyes

**Chapter 14**

**Snake Eyes**

**A/N:** I totally did this in class. Definitely was supposed to be paying attention. :)

* * *

"Well if it ain't lil miss caramel delicious!"

"Mm, me and my brother missed you so much girl!"

Two identical men, standing at at least six feet, with clean cut hair and chocolate skin walked over to the duo. They were really as big as Chelsea had described, possible steroid-produced muscles rippled under tight black t-shirts.

Chelsea sighed and Sanzo's eyebrows seemed to be on a permanent arc. The woman answered his silent question, "Yeah…I forgot to say that they like me."

"Girl you lookin just as sexy as ever in them heels!"

The woman sighed loudly again, "Tony, Tommy, can we please just get to the crime scene…please?"

Tony, the older twin by two minutes circled Sanzo with a smirk, "Hold on missy. Who is this? Did the famous lone officer take on a partner?"

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah yeah. Starsky found Hutch."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "What?"

Sanzo's fingers twitched at his gun "Look you big ape. I suggest you back off."

Tony puffed up, "You gonna do something skinny?"

The blond pulled his gun, "I might."

A gunshot went off and everyone looked to the lone female, holding her gun in air. "Can we leave now?!"

Sanzo scoffed and lit up before sliding into the leather seats of the Camero. The twins trotted off and climbed into their truck. Sanzo looked over to see the female shaking her head, "Men."

* * *

Chelsea whistled. The apartment complex was swarmed with police dogs, police, coroners, ambulances, fire trucks, nosey neighbors, and…animal control?

The female tapped the twins on their shoulders, "I need you guys."

"Well it's about time girl!"

She grimaced, "Not like that. Crowd control. C'mon Sanzo!"

The duo left the twins outside. Jazz trotted along behind them, sniffing at the air vents every once in a while. Sanzo snuffed out his cigarette as they reached their intended room, "So what's goin on?"

A young officer that the blond had seen at the precinct before stopped and saluted to the man. "Snakes sir. The coroners can't get the body out until all the snakes are cleared up.

"Snakes?"

Chelsea and Sanzo looked at each other before entering the room. There was animal control everywhere. Jazz started growling and freaking out. The female cursed silently to herself. "Shit. Hey, you."

Another young officer stopped, saluting, "Yes ma'am?"

"Take my dog outside."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sanzo sighed, "The hell happened here?"

"That's what we have to figure out."

They walked through the apartment and entered the small kitchen. The body of a man, young, white, bout 25 was laid out on the floor. Entire neck was swollen and eyes were swollen shut.

Chelsea stepped carefully around the scene, careful not to get anything on her precious black heels, "Alright somebody fill me in."

The young officer from before, the one who told them about the coroner's pulled a clipboard. "Young man comes in the house. Drops his keys by the front door, kicks off his shoes. Apparently doesn't see the snakes all over his living room floor and moves to the kitchen." The man handed Chelsea the clipboard, "He opens the cupboard and one darts out and gets him in the neck."

The female nodded and continued the story, handing he clipboard to Sanzo, "When he hits the floor another goes for his eyes."

The officer nodded, "That about gets it."

"What killed him, the poison or did he get strangled?" Sanzo jumped right into the swing. Chelsea couldn't help but feel impressed.

"The poison definitely. He was hit more than one time in the neck."

Chelsea shuddered, "Ew."

The officer chuckled, "Here, the two of you might want to see this too."

Sanzo stepped over the body and followed the man, Chelsea behind him. He went back to the front door, stopping at the side table by the door. "Our victim also managed to miss these."

He pointed to something on the table, and upon a closer look the police noticed that they were dice, blood red dice.

Sanzo scoffed, "The hell does this mean?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Look at what they're on."

The blond nodded and turned to walk away, "Snake eyes."

* * *

"Sanzo pass the pizza!"

The blond scowled around his cigarette and passed the whole box to his hungry 'son'. Gojyo chuckled around his slice and looked at Chelsea, "Snakes Chels? I mean come on. That is so unlikely."

"I lie to you not Gojyo. They were everywhere. All the residents were evacuated cuz they were in the air ducts."

"Oh my." Hakkai commented.

"The damn things scared the shit outa that mutt." Sanzo said, putting the butt of his cig in the ashtray on the table.

Jazz whimpered over by Gojyo's feet. The redhead gave him a strong pat on the head, "He wasn't scared. Where you boy?"

The dog barked in response. Goku inhaled a whole slice and proceeded to talk with his mouth full, "Those snakes would have scared the shit outa you, cockroach."

"Shut it monkey."

Chelsea ruffled the boy's hair, "Anyway. How was your first day Hakkai?"

The man brightened, "It was wonderful. The children are very bright and my class in particular loves to read."

"That's good."

"Yes it is. Thank you again Chelsea. I always wanted to teach again."

"Will you stop saying thank you?" she giggled, "I do this cuz I want to." She then looked to Gojyo, "Red, you're next."

"About that. I was thinking I should be a model."

She giggled again, "Now that I think about it, our victim today was an upcoming model in Hollywood."

Gojyo paled, "That ain't funny."

Sanzo smirked and stood up, taking his plate with him. "Woman will you come on. I ain't trynna hear that old man's crap tomorrow."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah I'm comin."

Gojyo smirked, "What are you two doing?" he asked suggestively.

A balled up napkin hit him harmlessly on the head, "You perv! We're going over the case!"

Sanzo scoffed, "Fucking Kappa."

* * *

"Ok, Gavin Swell. Age twenty-five, L.A. born and raised. He was an upcoming model in Hollywood. Seems like our co-workers think his girlfriend, whom he dumped two days ago, dumped the snakes in is apartment."

Sanzo sighed and lent back on the couch, letting the smoke form his cigarette drift to the ceiling, "He gave a her a key?"

"Apparently."

"Dumb ass."

The woman lent back on the coach and immediately shot up when she felt Sanzo's arm on her back. Apparently he had spread his arms out. He growled at her a little.

"Anyway. What do you think?"

"It wasn't the girlfriend. A woman's wrath may be scary but no female is willing to handle snakes."

Chelsea smirked, "And the dice. It doesn't say that the girl had a gambling history." She said, flipping through the papers.

"Hm."

They sat in silence for a minute, a few minutes of papers shuffling, and plates stacking in the kitchen.

Sanzo stood up, "I'm goin to bed."

Chelsea looked up to say 'ok', but the words never left her lips as instead another pair of them, soft and bitter landed on hers in a hard kiss.

"Wait…Sanzo!"

He moved faster than she thought he would down the hall and slammed his door just as she reached it. She fumed for a minute, her heart still pounding in her ears, and kicked the door, "You bastard!"

The woman felt a big, comforting hand on her shoulder, "Chels you ok?"

She snatched herself somewhat violently from Gojyo's grasp, "I'm fine Gojyo. Don't worry about it."

The half-breed wasn't sure about whether he should chuckle or glare at the blond's door. The sexual tension between those two was ridiculous.


	15. Was Once Said

**Chapter 15**

**Was Once Said**

**

* * *

  
**

Hakkai fidgeted under the silence in the living room. Chelsea and Sanzo had officially gone two weeks without talking. Their murder case was at a standstill and Jayden was steadily getting closer to Chelsea.

Gojyo sighed loudly and grinned when Sanzo glared at him. "Two weeks. That's a new record. Ow! Chels!"

"Shut the hell up."

Goku pouted, "Why aren't you guys talking to each other?"

Chelsea sat on the floor next to Gojyo and crossed her sweat pant clad legs, "Ask hot lips over there."

Sanzo growled and stood from the plush black couch, leaving into his room and slamming the door. The woman sighed and lent her head on Gojyo's knee, he pat her head and she smiled.

"Chelsea."

The woman opened her eyes and looked over at the green-eyed healer. He was watching her so carefully and the look in his eyes held questions. Questions she was sure she wouldn't like.

"Yeah Kai?"

He crossed his legs and lent forward a little, signaling that this would be a long conversation. "I've been speaking with Hunter and in her confidence. She told me a few things."

"Well if she told you that should be enough right?"

Hakkai smiled, "You're being defensive."

"I am not."

"She told about your old life. Your family, your parents, your brother."

The woman stood, "Shut up!"

Goku watched her and stood too. Wrapping his arms around her middle and snuggling her back. It felt comforting and she sniffed, "I don't cry. But since I met the four of you it's all I can do."

Gojyo gave a lopsided grin, "Sorry princess."

"I don't want other people around me a lot. Or at least I didn't." Chelsea covered Goku's hands with her own. She chuckled, "Is this how you guys got the truth out of each other?"

Hakkai smiled, "No. We simply learned to trust one another."

"Oh."

Goku squeezed her a little tighter, "Do you trust us Chelsea?"

She could hear the pain in the boy's voice. She could feel it in his hug, "Yes Goku. I trust you, all four of you. It's just…hard."

Gojyo pulled out a cig, "If you're not ready you don't have to-"

"No Gojyo." She turned in Goku's grip and hugged him back, "You guys deserve to know. Besides, I know everything there is to now about the four of you."

* * *

Sanzo cracked open his door, the smoke from his cigarette wafted through the crack. He couldn't see around the corner to the living room from his room so he settled on listening.

"My mother and father divorced when I was seven. Everything seemed to spiral downhill from there. We downsized homes, my brother started to lose his wits."

"Loose his wits?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo heard the woman sigh and could picture her face. Picture her slender hand rubbing the bridge of her nose, "His grades dropped, bad choices in friends, being pulled from private school."

Sanzo opened the door all the way and lent on the doorframe. Chelsea continued, "It put strain on my mother. Raising two kids alone. She expected me to be perfect."

Chelsea's voice cracked as she spoke, and Gojyo bit his lip as the tear rolled down her cheeks, "The best grades, and best in everything I did. She expected me to do it without help. I was still growing. I needed my mother. The night my brother died I knew the world would fall on me."

She took a breath and wiped her eyes, "I left right after graduation. Went to college here in L.A. and became what I am. An independent woman behind a wall. A very high and thick wall."

The living room was quiet until she started to cry. Gojyo stood and moved to her as swiftly as possible. His long arms wrapped around her and she put her head on his chest, "Chels, I hate seeing women cry."

Hakkai looked up at Sanzo, making eye contact. It wasn't a shock to the healer when the blond faltered and returned to his room. Sanzo hit the door with his back. Sob stories weren't is forte. But seeing her break down like that, it hurt, it really hurt.

* * *

"So you told them all of this?"

Chelsea sighed and snuggled farther into Jayden's chest, "Yeah. I cried too." She chuckled a little and he kissed the top of her head.

The couple was laid comfortably on the doctor's couch, going through his ample horror movie collection. He ran a hand through her hair, "Do you feel better?"

"Much better. I mean, they've been with me for almost six months now." She sighed, "God, they need to move out."

It was the doctor's turn to chuckle. He ran a hand through her hair and she looked at him, receiving a sweet kiss on the lips. She hummed in content, "Maybe I can move you in."

"That sounds like a plan."

She rolled over so she was flush on top of him, "Jayden."

"Hm?" he asked sleepily. Blue eyes looking down at her.

Chelsea grinned, "Nothing, I just wanted to say it."

Jayden lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips. Gradually kissing harder to the point where the woman was moaning openly. He flipped them over and kissed her neck, letting his hands wander her body, "I love you."

It was whispered so softly the woman didn't hear anything but a mutter, "What?"

An annoying beeping sound started to go off and Jayden pulled his doctor pager off his hip. He stood up and kissed the cop quickly, "I have to go. Call you later?"

Chelsea sighed loudly as the front door closed. She wandered the man's spacious condo and touched the shelves, the pictures, his framed PhD. She knew that life with him would be amazing, perfect. But would life with Jayden mean life without her boys?

* * *

"Stop cheating Gojyo!"

"Don't get angry cuz you're losing monkey!"

Goku put his hand on Gojyo's face while Gojyo tried to swipe at the controller in the teen's hand. Chelsea and Hakkai sat on the couch behind them and laughed at their antics.

Sanzo glared at them over his paper. "Will you shut the hell up?!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and the phone started ringing. She jumped off the couch, "Pause the game!"

Gojyo threw a piece of popcorn at the female, "Hurry up!"

The woman was still laughing as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

_ "Commons. Something came in for your case."_

"Hey chief! What's goin on? We got a suspect?"

The man sighed, _"No. It's something I want you and Insei to look into."_

The woman calmed and went back into the living room, "Sanzo can you come here please?"

The man raised a brow at her, reminding the female officer that they weren't talking. She scoffed, "Its work related, blondie. Get in here."

Sanzo got up, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku, being nosey as usual got up as well. Chelsea lent against the kitchen counter with the phone, "Alright Chief. Go ahead."

_ "This letter came into the precinct about an hour ago. It says, 'they had once said that this wasn't a game. They were gabling with their lives.' Look into it."_

"Alright."

The woman hung up the phone and turned back to them. All four men were looking at each other with horrified faces, except Sanzo, he simply looked agitated. "You guys ok?"

Gojyo shook his head and Sanzo threw his cigarette in the sink angrily, "I said that."


	16. Crazy Eights

**Chapter 16**

**Crazy Eights**

**

* * *

  
**

"This is bad."

Gojyo sighed, "Yup."

Sanzo ran a hand down his face; his migraine was making the room spin. Chelsea flipped through countless notes from the case, "With only one victim we can't get much. But this murderer, he had to know you guys before you came here."

Hakkai looked at a paper with fingerprints all over it, "A demon perhaps?"

The woman shook her head, "I think I would have known, or at least felt if I had brought a demon here."

"It would be impossible anyway." Sanzo started, lighting up, "We left no influenced demons."

"What about uninfluenced demons?" Chelsea stroked Hakuryuu as he snuggled in her lap, "Did you leave any demons significantly angry?"

The three males looked at each other. That was a stupid question; of course they made demons angry. Gojyo put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Chels, did you think about that question before you asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, maybe trying to narrow down the demon's isn't smart. We should be looking at our victims."

"You idiot. You said yourself that we can't do anything with only one victim."

Chelsea threw a pillow at the blond, "Shut up."

"Yeah hot lips, you're not allowed to speak."

"Shut the hell up you stupid kappa!"

Hakkai sighed and took the cat from Chelsea's lap, "Come now children, play nice."

Goku rolled over on the other couch and Chelsea got up and kissed his head, "He isn't even on this planet anymore."

Sanzo scoffed, "Good. Maybe he can stay wherever he's at."

Gojyo chuckled and ruffled the sleeping boy's hair and kissed the top of Chelsea's head, "I'm hittin the sack." Jazz trotted off behind him.

Hakkai sighed and stood, hugging the female, "I guess I'll turn in too."

After flipping through a few more papers, Chelsea yawned. Sanzo peeked at her from the other side of a paper, "Go to sleep."

She smirked, "No surprise kisses tonight?"

He scoffed, "I wasn't participating in that kiss alone." He folded his arms and lent on the glass doors leading to the balcony.

"Oh really?"

Sanzo simply ignored her and lit a cig. Why was he playing games with this woman? The more he beat around the bush the more obvious the two of them became. And the more of a chance Jayden got to snatch her up.

"…nzo! Sanzo!"

The blond dropped his cigarette on the carpet and grabbed Chelsea's wrist in a vice like grip, moving his other hand behind her back and pulling her flush against him. He put his forehead on hers and stared into her hazel eyes. It almost seemed as if he was glaring, but Chelsea saw deeper than that.

"Sanzo?"

"What are you doing to me?"

"N-nothing. What are you talking about?"

Sanzo sighed loudly, "You piss me off, you bother me, but I want to touch you so bad it hurts until I do."

"But when I touch you-"

"I'm afraid of what I'll do." He cut her off to say.

Chelsea didn't know if she was excited or scared. She gently touched his face and blushed as the usually cold hearted man lent into her touch, "Y-you were a priest before right? Maybe I'm just the first woman-"

"No! Dammit stop pushing me away!" Sanzo took a deep breath and threw a nervous glance at the still sleeping Goku. "I wasn't supposed to open up for anybody else. But I did it for the idiots and I'm doing it for you. I am afraid of being hurt again, but…"

Chelsea lightly fisted his blond locks, "But you're tired of being alone."

At that moment the phone started ringing and the woman attempted to gently pull from the man. Sanzo pulled her back to him and kissed her so gently she gasped into the kiss. His eyes were clenched shut, almost as if he was trying to concentrate on the kiss.

His lips felt so good on hers, so perfect. It was almost as if the heavens had created it that way. The kiss was slow and sensual, leaving the woman in a daze as Sanzo bit her bottom lip a bit before pulling away and saying, "Get the phone."

Chelsea nodded slowly and moved carefully to the phone, "Hello?"

_ "We got another one."_ It was Hunter and she sounded stressed out and tired.

"Hunter are you ok?"

_ "No, we have another murder. I'm at the scene now. The chief wants you and Sanzo here ASAP."_

The woman looked at Sanzo and nodded, "Alright, we'll be there."

* * *

"Hunter why are we at a Motel 8?"

The blue-eyed woman walked briskly down the halls. "This is where our murder took place." They got onto the elevator and Hunter hit the button for the eighth floor.

Chelsea sighed, "Only in Hollywood can you find a motel with eight floors."

Hunter flipped through her clipboard, "You wanna know something else weird? This guy was in the eighth room down the hall too. Number 88."

Sanzo butt out his cigarette. "Are you saying tat the number eight is tied into this one?"

"Yup."

The trio stepped off the elevator and moved down the hall to the room. The door was already open and filled with forensics that was dusting everything. The hazel-eyed female took a clipboard handed to her and looked at the body.

It was a male, fairly young, white. Dressed like he was definitely out of town. He was face down on the bed as if he had been standing at the end. A bullet hole was placed neatly on the back of his head, perfect aim. Chelsea looked over her shoulder and spotted the bullet hole in the glass.

"This looks like a hit." Sanzo said, circling the bed. "This person obviously had something somebody wanted."

Chelsea shook her head, "I doubt it…."

Sanzo took the clipboard form her as she stared at it in shock, "He's a teacher from Ohio. He's here for a teacher's convention at the Hard Rock. Looks like he couldn't afford that hotel."

Hunter pat Chelsea on the back as the woman looked as if she would throw up. She regained herself enough to ask, "What grade does he teach?"

"Third. Hey!"

Sanzo went into the bathroom just as Chelsea was rinsing out her mouth, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Hunter came into the bathroom, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little virus I think. I'll be ok." The woman answered. Smiling brightly.

The blond nudged her and glared slightly as she left the bathroom. Chelsea just touched his arm and shook her head. Hunter marched up to her and held a evidence bag in her face, "We officially have an epidemic."

The tanned woman glared at the dice in the evidence bag, "Oh god."

"Yup, and guess what they were on?"

Sanzo lit up a fresh cigarette, "Two fours, Crazy Eights."

* * *

_ "You're getting closer."_

"To?"

_ "Their end."_

"You still playing this game?"

The voice chuckled directly in the woman's ear, causing her to shiver in disgust. _"It's not a game though. It's a gamble…remember?"_

Chelsea glared at the emptiness around her as it turned into a brightly colored casino. The woman felt the cold air blow against her now bare back in the gold dress. "Either way I'll win."

She felt something cold press against the back of her head. The familiar sound of s gun safety clicked and she gulped silently.

_"I doubt it. I'll kill every last one of them."_ An arm wrapped around her waist and she felt a firm chest on her back, _"I haven't decided if I'll kill you yet…but if it comes down to it…"_

The woman stayed tense, "These murders. They're you aren't they?"

_ "Aww. You're gonna give me the credit? How sweet."_

"The credit and the death penalty."

_ "Oh. I think I like that threat. It makes you sound-"_

"It's not a threat." The woman said, cutting him off, "It's a promise."

* * *

"Hey Chels. You ok?"

Chelsea sat up off the couch and put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. She looked up at the redhead, "No Gojyo. Actually I'm not alright."

Sanzo looked at her from across the room, catching her eyes in a fierce gaze, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

She sniffed, feeling the tears coming on and forcing them back, "The murder victims are supposed to be the four of you."

Hakkai sat next to the woman, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I mean come on, think about it. This murderer knew something that Sanzo said way before you guys even knew this place existed. And the victims. The first victim was a pretty boy, lady lover." She pointed at Gojyo who sat down on the floor in a heap.

Hakkai picked up the profile of the second victim, "A third grade teacher, kind and humble."

Chelsea rubbed his back, "It fits way too well."

Sanzo scoffed, "Just like my gun will fit way too well up his ass."

The woman sighed, "Can we just go over this later. It's too much and Goku has school in the morning."

Gojyo stood up, "His first football game is tomorrow."

Chelsea slapped her forehead, "How could I forget! He made the team!"

It was Hakkai's turn to rub her back, "That's alright. You and Sanzo have been working so hard. I think Goku will just be happy if we all go to the game."

"You're right. Goodnight guys."

"Night Chels."

"Goodnight Chelsea."


	17. Upset

**A/N:** HEY! Did you miss me? I know you did, sorry about that. I just got my Internet back, I'm still crying from happiness. Ok here is the next installment, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Upset**

"Geez Gojyo! How much pizza did you order?!"

The redhead chuckled as he relieved the woman of some of the pizza boxes, "My bad."

Hakkai took a few boxes also, "At least we know that Goku will eat it."

The female nodded, "True."

The woman blushed as Jayden took the rest of the boxes. The doctor turned to Goku who was busy shoving pizza in his mouth, "Congratulation on your win today Goku."

"Thanks!"

Sanzo smacked the back of his head, "Swallow your food!"

Hakkai chuckled as he delicately lifted a slice, "I'm just relieved that he didn't break anyone's bones."

"Hey Hakkai! I'm not that bad!"

Hunter giggled and lent over to Chelsea, "Now I see the madness you speak of."

The other woman chuckled, "I told you. And I thought it would be easier if they all got jobs." She said, hitting Gojyo in the back of the head.

The man stood up with his hands raised in defeat, "Actually I have an announcement about that."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Spit it out kappa."

Jayden nudged Chelsea and she just shook her head, "Brotherly love."

"Oh."

Gojyo grinned, "I have a job."

"Coolio, you win a prize." Chelsea said as she folded her arms.

Hakkai smiled sweetly at his best friend, "Go ahead Gojyo, tell hem what you do."

The redhead player couldn't stop grinning, "I'm a club owner."

"No way! You haven't even been here that long! How did you get a club?"

"It's small but it's nice." Chelsea raised her brows and the man raised his hands in defeat, "Ok, Hakkai helped."

Hakkai stood and put a hand on the man's shoulder, "I handled the paper work and everything. It turned out that the man who owned it wanted to give it away to someone worthy. We didn't even have to pay."

Sanzo scoffed, "And the Kappa was the worthiest he could find?"

Hakkai chuckled, "More like the most eager. The place needs a bit of work, it'd more like a pub than a club."

Hunter popped up and latched onto Hakkai's arm, "Do we get to see it?"

"Of course, tonight."

Goku jumped up and pumped his fists in the air, "Woo! Partay!"

Chelsea hit him with a pillow, "You are not going young man. You will be staying here with Jazz." The dog barked and nudged the teen's leg.

Jayden snaked an arm around Chelsea's waist, "I won't be going either."

Sanzo scoffed and Chelsea turned to him, "Why?"

"Work. And I'm not one for clubs anyway."

"But I need to talk to you about something."

The man kissed her forehead, "You can tell me now."

Chelsea glanced over at Sanzo and hung her head, "No, I can't."

The doctor gently kissed her lips, "Then I'll tell you later."

She sighed, "Alright."

Sanzo watched with narrowed eyes as the woman stood and walked the doctor to the door. Jayden felt a little worried when he noticed the woman walking with her head down. She just wasn't the type to walk without her head held high, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him; her hazel eyes everywhere accept his blue ones. She opened her mouth to speak then closed them again. A voice chuckled in her head, _"Afraid to hurt him? Might as well go ahead and do it. Get some practice."_

"Shut up."

"What?" Jayden questioned.

Chelsea shook her head and bit her lip. The man reached out and grabbed her chin, leaning in to capture her lips. The kiss was slow and soft and caused the doctor to scrunch his eyebrows when she didn't respond. "Chelsea, you need to tell me what's wrong." He ran his hand through her hair, "It's what I said a dew days ago isn't it?"

She couldn't break his heart, she just couldn't. But Sanzo, he sparked something. He was mean as all hell but her attraction to him was inhuman. She kept her head down as she spoke, "Yes. You told me you loved me and…um…" she sighed, "I normally don't have problems with this ort of thing."

The female officer jumped when she felt a firm grip on her wrist. Jayden lent in close, his dark hair tickling her face as he shifted his head, "It's Sanzo isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Do you love him?"

Chelsea reached up to touch him and he flinched away, "You don't have to answer." He said quickly.

"Jay-!"

"I said don't worry about it!"

He turned away harshly and moved to his car; Chelsea was shocked and rooted to the spot, "Jayden! JAYDEN!"

Sanzo walked out onto the driveway, looking more irritated that usual, "What the hell is going on?" he asked gruffly.

"H-he didn't really give me a chance to say anything." The woman looked up at the blond.

He scoffed and whipped the tears at the bottom of her eyes, "Stop it. He's not worth crying over."

She tried to glare back at him but his soft touch was the opposite of his gruff voice. He threw his cig on the ground and hastily kissed her forehead, "C'mon before those idiots get nosey.

* * *

"Gojyo I am extremely proud of you." Hakkai said to his friend.

Chelsea sipped from her glace and smiled a little, "Me to Red. That's why I got you this."

Gojyo frowned at her sad face until she shook her head and took the envelope that was being handed to him. "What's this?"

Sanzo put down his beer, "Open it dumb ass."

The red head did as he was told and looked up at the woman, speechless, as he gaped his mouth like a fish, "Chels, this is."

The woman chuckled, "A lot of money. I know. You deserve it."

He hugged her warmly and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks girly."

Chelsea took a deep breath and sighed loudly, tracing the rim of her glass with her fingers, "No problem."

Sanzo moved closer to her as they stood around the tall table. She instinctively moved closer to him in turn, feeling protected.

Hunter smirked and drowned the rest of her drink, "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you stand so close." Hakkai smiled knowingly and put an arm around her waist while Gojyo wiggled his brows.

Chelsea was too focused on what was going on with Jayden to pay them any attention. Sanzo noticed and grabbed her wrist, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray, "We're leaving."

The woman didn't even protest. Sanzo excited the small club and walked to car. She lent against Hakkai's jeep and he lent against the Camero. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

Sanzo reached out and pulled her against him, "Don't lie to me woman."

She sighed, "How am I supposed to laugh and have fun when I possibly just ripped someone's heart into pieces."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Sacrificing your happiness for someone else is no holy act. It's one with a personal price."

"Don't preach to me Sanzo."

The ex-priest stepped as close to the woman as he could get, pinning the woman's body between his and the jeep. He got extremely close to her face, close enough so that his lips barely touched hers, "Then what the hell should I do?"

Chelsea looked into his violet eyes, down at his lips, and back up again. She smirked. The closest thing to a smile the priest had seen all day from her, "Kiss me."

The blond complied and kissed her deeply, almost roughly. She moaned in her throat and Sanzo pulled away, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, giving him access to her neck, "S-Sanzo!"

Her breathing became ragged as he bit her neck and she arched up, "P-parking lot."

Sanzo growled and ripped away from her, grabbing her wrist and moving her to the car. It was a struggle to get home. Sanzo was agitated, having her so close but not being able to touch her. They stumbled through the front door and the woman was so disoriented he had to pick her up in order to move quietly to the bedroom without waking Goku.

The blond hovered above her, staring into her hazel eyes as she stared into his violet eyes. She reached up and touched his face gently with one hand, then slowly reached up with the other and pulled him down to her. "I'm afraid to say I love you."

Sanzo kissed her again, making a trail to her ear, "Don't be." He kissed her ear, "I love you."

Chelsea bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks, she sighed a sigh of relief, "I love you too."

* * *

"My goodness! Chelsea your wrists!" The woman gently pulled back from the teacher but being Hakkai, he persisted, "But these bruises, what happened?!"

The female blushed, "Um."

Sanzo entered the kitchen, slipping on his button up shirt, "I was a little ruff Hakkai, stop bitching."

It was the teacher's turn to blush as he noticed the scratches on the blonde's chest. Chelsea chuckled as the blond took his coffee from her hands, "See Hakkai, I did my share of damage."

Gojyo chuckled as he entered the kitchen, Jazz and a sleepy Goku following behind him, "It's about time. The sexual tension between you two was suffocating."

Hakkai put his hands over Goku's ears, "Gojyo!"

The female chuckled as Goku looked around, more confused then usual. "Hungry…"

Chelsea kissed his head, "Good morning Goku."

"…Morning…"

The phone started ringing and Chelsea hit the speaker button, "Speak."

_"The two of you need to get to the hospital right now."_ It was Hunter and she sounded extremely tense.

Chelsea was immediately serious, "Hunter what's going on."

_"It's Jayden, he's locked up in the hospital with one of his patients. He's threatening to kill her if he doesn't see you."_


	18. Cornered

**Chapter 18**

**Cornered **

All eyes were on the black Camero as it spun onto the parking lot. Hunter was right beside it as the driver side door swung open, "How are you doing?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Still trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with him."

The group of three moved to the other side of the barricade where another doctor stood. Chelsea recognized the older; Jayden talked to him a lot. The man brushed back his graying hair and turned to Chelsea, "Hello Miss Commons I'm Doctor Reid."

"Yes I've seen you around. You're one of Jayden's coworkers right?"

"Yes, and I'm his doctor."

Chelsea sat in one of the fold up chairs as Sanzo sat on one side and the doctor on the other. Sanzo rubbed his temples, "No normal man would hold a hostage because of something so tiny as being rejected."

The woman glanced at him, "Doctor Reid, I need to know what's wrong with him, if anything is wrong with him."

"Jayden suffers from a mental disorder that triggers severe actions when he is hurt."

Chelsea took a deep breath, "Physically?"

"Psychologically."

The woman put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god. I triggered it… why didn't he tell me he was sick?"

"He doesn't want to be seen as sick."

The woman nodded in understanding, "Has this happened before?"

"Just once full out when he was young. His mother walked out when he was young, during an annual visit with her he tried to kill her."

Sanzo didn't believe what he was hearing, "And they let this man be a doctor?"

"Only because I was in the same hospital. All the times he has lost or almost lost a patient it's happened. But Miss Commons."

"Yes?"

"You didn't trigger this on your own."

"Then what happened?"

The doctor sighed, "The patient that he has up there is a cancer patient. Just the other day he had to tell the child's parents that she would be in that bed for a long time, possibly for the rest of her life."

Chelsea stood up and started moving around, grabbing a vest and tying up her hair, "That on top of me breaking his heart…I need to get in there."

Sanzo stood also, "You are not going in there alone."

"Yes I am."

"Damn it woman, I said you're not!"

Chelsea turned to him and grabbed a gun off the fold up table behind him, "I have to. Who knows what he'll do if you walk into that room with me."

Hunter walked up to them, "He doesn't have to go in the room."

* * *

"I'm coming in there if I hear anything." Sanzo whispered harshly to the woman.

"No, you're not going in there unless I call you." She whispered back.

Sanzo glanced nervously over the woman's shoulder. He then grabbed it and glared at her. "Be careful."

Chelsea nodded and took a deep breath. She took the first few steps toward the room, leaving Sanzo behind in the hall. She stepped inside and Jayden's face lit up as he saw her. "Chelsea!"

The woman swallowed, now wasn't the time for feelings, she needed to save this little girl's life. She was small, possibly because she was frail or young. She fought back tears and looked over at the doctor, "How old is she Jayden?"

"Thirteen, way too young to die."

"That is too young, it breaks my heart to think that you would want to kill her."

Jayden ran a hand through his midnight hair, "I'm saving her from the pain I've been through, the pain you showed me." The doctor stood and moved to the other side of the bed.

Chelsea kept her eyes on the little girl. She was pale, her blond hair was thinning but still glossy. She was dressed in what appeared to be a Disney Princess nightie. "Jayden you never gave me a chance-"

"To what?! Rip my heart out!"

"To tell you how I felt."

"You didn't have to say it, I saw it in your eyes…" the doctor casually put hid hand on a plug that sat high up on the wall. "You know. I don't see why you chose him, I don't know what that mean bastard can do for you."

He chuckled sadly, "I can see it in him. He doesn't trust anyone so how can he love anyone, love you?"

"I don't know…but he does."

Jayden's grip tightened on the plug, "Do you love him back?"

Chelsea put her hand on her gun, "I don't have to answer that question. It'll just make you angrier."

"I'm not angry!" he choked up and eyed the woman, "I just want to know. I don't understand why you're happy with him." He slowly pointed to her wrists, "He hurts you."

The woman tried her best to cover them, "That's not true Jayden."

"Stop protecting him!" he tried to calm himself down, "Look, just…just tell me you love me and we can end this."

"I can't lie to you like that." A steady stream of tears marked the woman's face. She lifted her gun, "I can't lie to you Jayden. You just have to let the girl go."

"I can't! Either she see's what love is, good, or I kill her so she won't see the bad side."

Chelsea continued to cry, "Jayden…she's sleeping."

"I'll wake her up!"

"Stop it!"

Jayden looked back to the woman, his own tears marking his face, "Then tell me…please. It won't be a lie right? You do love me?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "I'm sorry…"

There was a second when he moved, moved to pull the plug from the wall, and that's all Chelsea saw. She screamed as she looked down at the blood on her hands, and the body in her lap. She looked up to scream for Sanzo but he was already at the door. The girl, who's sleeping drugs were wearing off started stirring in the bed.

Sanzo just watched the woman on the floor. She had shot the doctor, then ran to his side, trying to stop the blood. He slowly made his way to her, "He's gone Chelsea."

"No! He's not! I didn't mean to shoot him!"

The blond grabbed at her gently…he didn't know what to say. This was a Hakkai situation.

"Jayden please look at me."

"He's not going to."

_ "See what you've done. You killed him, why can't you kill them?"_

Chelsea held the body closer, "Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

_A million times I needed you, _

_A million times I cried. _

_If love alone could have saved you, _

_You never would have died_.

* * *

"Chelsea, I have some food for you, are you hungry?" Hakkai pressed his ear to the door only to hear a hoarse, 'no'. "I'll leave it out here for you then."

Hakkai went back into the second floor living room. Gojyo looked at him hopefully and he shook his head, "She's still not eating."

Goku tugged on the man's sweater, "Can't she get sick from not eating Hakkai?"

"Yes Goku. She can get very sick."

Gojyo put out his cigarette, "Damn it. It's like she torturing herself on purpose. It's been two days!" He stood abruptly from the couch and moved down the hall. He raised his fist to bang on the door, but stopped.

Hakkai put his hand on the man's back, "It's ok Gojyo."

"It's not ok!" He moved away from his friend, "Where the hell is that stupid monk."

The front door opened and Sanzo barged into the house. "Where the hell is she?"

"Still in the room where we fucking left her two days ago." Gojyo snapped.

Sanzo threw an envelope onto the table, pictures and papers fell out and Hakkai picked it up, "Oh my."

The blond continued down the hall and shoved open the female's door. She was laying on the bed in her violet nightie. She didn't even bother to roll over and acknowledge the man; she didn't even flinch when he barged in.

"Look at me."

She shook her head. Sanzo growled and approached the bed; grabbing her arm and lifting her up, "Get off me!"

"Look at me!"

Chelsea looked at him weakly; she looked sick, almost like the last time but a bit worse. Sanzo pulled a plastic bag from his pocket and put in before her face. "It happened again Chelsea."

She shook her head and Sanzo squeezed her arm tighter to get her attention, "And you know who it was this time?" he asked angrily.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she shook her head some more. Sanzo dropped the bag so he could grab her with both hands, "It was Goku. And next time it will be me. The more you lie in this bed and waste away because of someone who was meant to die! …The worse this is going to get!"

"I shouldn't have killed him."

"Oh, honey, then that little girl would have died and tat would have been your fault too." Sanzo looked down at the goddess at the edge of the bed.

Chelsea looked at her too, "I could have saved her, and him. He didn't have to die."

Konzeon stepped closer to the bed and poked the female on the forehead, "You need to wake up Honey. I have never seen Sanzo like this before," she lent in close, "he loves you."

The woman tried to struggle away from the blond again, "And so do the rest of them. You are sitting here crying over this one man when you have four of them."

Chelsea stopped struggling and lay still. Konzeon pushed some more, "And pretty soon you won't have them either because you are too busy feeling sorry for yourself."

Sanzo looked at the goddess and she stood up and disappeared. Chelsea fell into his chest and started sobbing, "Why is she always right?"

"Don't ask me."


	19. We Need a Resolution

**Chapter 19**

**We Need a Resolution**

**A/N:** This is a late new years. By the way my resolution is freestanding, I'll tell you guys later.

* * *

_Jayden Knight_

_Beloved Friend, Brother, Son, and Life Saver_

_October 20, 1985 - November 13, 2009_

"How long do you plan to stand there?"

Chelsea looked up at the sky, "Until the pain goes away."

Sanzo puffed on his cigarette before quietly exhaling. He watched the woman from the corner of his eye, "That's a long time."

"I know. I've gotten over the actual event, but the fact that I killed somebody, somebody I personally knew…I feel like a murderer."

The blond put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, forcing her eyes off the headstone. "You're not a murderer. Now stop whining."

She sighed and rest against his chest. His cigarette/cherry scent filled her nose. Sanzo sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed lightly. "Don't leave me."

The man kissed the top of her head, "Got nowhere else to go."

She chuckled, "I feel like this is the last obstacle you guys have before you can live your own lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you four seemed to be doomed by this. That it was always part of some divine plan, for your lives to be so hectic."

"The four of us are destined for hell." The ex-monk said lazily.

Chelsea shook her head; she couldn't and wouldn't believe that. "I'll fight it. I'll do everything I can to keep you with me."

"It would be a waste of time." He looked down at her before dropping his cancer stick on the ground.

The woman glared, "Don't tell me that."

Sanzo took her face in his hands and kissed her lips, "If you have to let us go…let us go."

Her hazel eyes became glassy, "No." she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Promise me that you won't get yourself killed by trying to keep us here."

He was so serious. His violet eyes trained on hers and the pain and fear evident in the deep pools. The woman nodded. She would do whatever he asked of her if it made him happy, them happy, they deserved it.

Sanzo turned and moved to the car, "Now c'mon before those idiots light the house on fire."

* * *

"Wait! Wait, wait! Put the hose down!" Chelsea screamed as she ran across the front lawn from Gojyo who was armed with the hose.

The red head smirked, "Come on Chels. You got me…"

"I know, but that water is so cold."

"Come here!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Leave her alone you stupid cockroach!" With all of his might Goku threw the biggest water balloon known to man at Gojyo. The once dry man was soaking wet from head to toe.

Hakkai chuckled from the front door, "Well Gojyo. What goes around comes around."

Hunter laughed as she stood next to the man in the front door, "Sanzo said hush the noise up."

Chelsea smirked and picked up the forgotten hose, "Tell him I said come here."

Hunter disappeared back into the house and Hakkai stepped outside, away from the door and the eminent line of fire. The blond man approached the door with a sour expression, "You idiots are too-!"

Chelsea signaled for Goku to turn the hose on full blast and pointed it at the cop in the doorway. The woman chuckled, "Too what? Wet?"

Gojyo fell out on his back in laughter and pointed at the wet and angry man, "Ha! You look like a wet rat!"

Sanzo dropped his soggy cigarette and pushed back his wet locks, "What the hell was that?"

"Water. Want some more?" with that she sprayed him again and he darted off the front steps at her. With a squeak she dropped the hose and he picked it up.

Chelsea raised her hands in defeat, "Sanzo…you wouldn't."

"Really?"

* * *

"Look at that Jiroshin. They're playing, just like they used too."

The man looked over at the woman seated comfortably in her throne, "But my lady, do they have time to have fun? Shouldn't they be going after the demon?"

"They should, but this is their chance to live a life like normal humans. Instead of being forced into wrecked lives because of past decisions."

The man continued to listen as the woman's expression became serious and sad, "Besides Jiroshin. They don't have much longer together."

* * *

"You are not gonna stay up late."

"Yes I am!"

"You won't make it!"

"Yes I will!"

Chelsea walked in between the two with her plate before sitting down at the table, "Gojyo I will bet money that Goku will stay awake for the countdown."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Fifty says he'll fall asleep."

"And fifty says he doesn't."

Hakkai sat at the table across from her and next to Hunter, "So is this how New Years is normally celebrated?"

"I guess. I mean normally it's cold where I lived before, so, there was no water balloon and hose fight." She said chuckling, "But it's about the same. Dinner with family, or friends, and countdown to the new year."

Hunter chuckled, "Normally we just got drunk."

Chelsea laughed too, "That's true." She looked around the table, "I can't believe you guys have been with me a whole year."

Sanzo silently ate for a second, "A whole year of one hectic happening after another."

Gojyo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we never get a break."

Hakkai sighed, "And someone is still after us."

Goku simply scooted closer to the woman next to him and ate his food quietly. The woman felt uncomfortable under the silence. Normally they were so loud.

The woman stood up quickly, almost knocking over her chair, "Alright that's enough! New Years resolution, you guys will live normal lives, we will find this fucking bastard that playing games, and I will keep you here no matter what!"

Everyone around the table looked at the woman before slowly cracking smiles. Sanzo stood and wrapped his arm around her waist, quickly bringing her in for a kiss.

Hunter and Gojyo whooped and threw chips at them while Hakkai smiled and Goku grinned his mouth off his face.

The blue-eyed female in the room raised her glass of sprite, "Chelsea I swear I have never seen you strive for anything so hard, and I have never seen you so happy."

"These four really are the best for you."

Sanzo smirked, "Alright, that's enough of that sappy shit."

* * *

"Gojyo I do believe that you owe me fifty bucks."

The redhead looked over his shoulder at the teenager. He was struggling to stay up. His eyes were puffy and he was staring into space. His mouth was moving and everyone was pretty sure he was repeating, "Stay awake."

"Damn it, that stupid monkey. What time is it?"

"Eleven fifty-nine! Gimmie my money!"

Hunter ran into the room with a big feather headband that said "Happy New Year!" and thrust some sparkly sunglasses at Chelsea, "Countdown countdown!"

They all piled out onto the balcony, where they could see the city lights and the lit Hollywood sign. Where they could here the people counting as one and know that right here was it, this was their life and they would live them as hard as possible.

"…three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!!"


	20. Lucky Seven

**Chapter 20**

**Lucky Seven**

"Sanzo…"

The man grunted and pulled the woman's body closer. Chelsea sighed as she kissed his shoulder, "Sanzo…"

"What the hell do you want?" he looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "It's three a.m."

"I can't sleep."

The blond looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily, "Why? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She reached up and played with a strand of his hair, "What you told me a while ago. About letting the four of you go if I had too."

He sighed again and rolled over to face her, "Why are you beating yourself up about it? You said you would."

"Do you want to leave?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her head, "No. Honestly I don't. My life would be worthless, sitting in a temple with that stupid monkey, and the irritating monks…"

She smiled, "You'd miss me."

He nodded, to stubborn to agree aloud. He kissed her head again, moving to her lips, "If us staying here means you would get hurt, I'd leave."

The woman buried her face in his chest, "I still can't. The four of you changed my life."

He rolled over to be above her, "Just because we changed it doesn't mean it will change back. You can't rely on us."

"I want to."

"Live free from all," he kissed her neck, "bound by nothing."

* * *

"Gojyo!"

"What?!"

"Bring me a towel!"

"No you stupid monkey! You should have grabbed one before you went in there!" Gojyo yelled as he passed the bathroom door.

"I'll come out naked!" the teen threatened.

Hakkai stood in the entrance to the hall, a warm cup of tea in his hands, "Please don't Goku. No one needs that visual this time in the morning."

"I'm coming out!"

The boy opened the door and proudly walked down the hall. Sanzo exited his/Chelsea's room and glared at the naked teen. Chelsea walked from the room, rolling her eyes and wrapped a towel around the naked boy, "Ya'll are so stupid. Goku get dressed please."

Hakkai stood next to Gojyo, "Promise me you won't let him do anything stupid ok?"

"Yeah yeah Kai, I'll watch the monkey for you." The redhead fell onto the couch, "Since when do you work on Saturday anyway?"

"I don't. I'm going to see Hunter."

The other man wiggled his brows and elbowed his best friend, "Really?"

Chelsea walked into the living room, sliding her gun into its holster. "Gojyo leave that man alone." She said, chuckling, "And don't burn down my house, no parties, and no women."

The man smirked, "What about men?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Let's get this fucking day over with. Now!" Sanzo barked as he stomped through the house and out the front door.

Hakkai put a hand on his chest, "Oh my."

"What crawled up his ass now?" Gojyo asked.

Chelsea smiled innocently, "I woke him up at three a.m."

* * *

"Nothing like sitting with your feet propped up doing nothing huh?"

Sanzo looked over the smoke of his cigarette at the chocolate haired woman. She smiled and sat on his desk. The blonde's simple look turned into a glare after a few minutes, "What do you want? I entertained you at three in the morning already."

"I know, but you weren't complaining then."

The man threw a cigarette bud at her and she left him alone. She walked to the office at the front of the vast office like space, "Chief."

"What is it Commons?"

"I'm bored."

"I can't help you there, unless you want traffic detail…"

She sighed, "Um, no."

"Then find something to do."

"But chief…"

"Go away Commons."

The woman pouted, "Yes sir."

It seemed like the rest of the woman's day went on like this. She sat at her desk and played around on the Internet for a while. Then she went out into the training grounds and ran Jazz a bit. It seemed like it was too quiet for anything good to be going on.

Chelsea found herself waiting for something to happen. Waiting for a phone call or anything that was inevitably going to bring bad news.

"Commons! Insei!"

The two adults went into the office, each sitting in their prospective chairs in front of the man's desk. "I guess you two will finally get some action."

Sanzo sighed, "What is it?"

"Husband comes home and can't find his wife."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Shit. Kidnapping?"

"He found her already." The balding man tossed the file to blond, "She was dead."

* * *

"I don't even know what to think of this one." The two officers ducked the crime scene tape and proceeded into the abandoned/condemned house.

Both adults covered their noses. "Oh my god."

Sanzo eyed the woman's body. Her wrists were bound behind her back and a bullet hole was snug in the middle of her chest.

Chelsea checked her bound hands and wasn't surprised to find die in them. She put them in an evidence bag, "They were on seven."

Sanzo lit up a cigarette, "Lucky Seven."

The woman ran a hand through her hair, "This was supposed to be me."

"And me."

"How is he finding all of this out?"

_ "Because I'm in your head."_

Chelsea slapped her hands over her ears. Trying to block out the evil chuckle and barely hearing Sanzo as he asked what was wrong.

_ "That won't stop me. I know you still hear me."_

"Shut up!"

Sanzo stepped back, thinking she was talking to him. The woman noticed, hands still over her ears and fear on her face. She shook her head, "I can hear him. Sanzo make him stop."

_ "The monk can't help you. Don't you like the lovely display I set up for you all?"_

Sanzo cleared the area of everyone else, trying to get all of the attention away from the strangely acting woman.

_ "You all gamble away your lives so beautifully. I love this game…"_

Sanzo turned his head as a gunshot rang out. Another officer ran in, frantic and a little stunned. The blond became irritated with his silence and yelled at him, "What the hell?!"

"T-the husband. He s-shot himself."

The man looked back at the woman on the ground, "What's wrong with officer Commons?"

"Don't worry about it."

The woman continued to hold her hands over her ears, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. Slowly her hands moved from her ears to the floor, "What do you want? Where can we end this?"

_ "In the place where gambling really is life."_

"…Vegas…"

* * *

"Pack your shit! Hurry the hell up!"

Goku hugged Chelsea's waist, "Where are we going?"

The woman looked down at him, "We're going on a vacation."


	21. So We Meet

**Chapter 21**

**So We Meet**

**A/N:** This chapter was very short compared to my normal length. Or at least I think so. This means that the next chapter will probably be extremely long. Well, I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

"So I guess being inconspicuous is out of the question?" Hunter asked as she watched the boys.

Chelsea sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, that went out the window a while ago."

"Sanzo shoot it!"

"I don't think that would be wise Goku. It's seems a bit big."

Gojyo put his hand under his chin, "What is it?"

"It's called a airplane genius." Chelsea said as she approached the boys. "It's our mode of transportation."

Goku looked up at the woman with his big gold eyes, "Wha?"

She sighed, "It's a big metal bird Goku. You get inside it, and it flies you where you wanna go."

Hunter hooked arms with Hakkai, "Do they not have airplanes in China?"

Hakkai looked to Chelsea for some assistance, "They lived in a more rural area. Airports were a good ways away."

The short woman nodded and made an 'o' shape with her mouth. Chelsea put her forehead on Sanzo's shoulder and groaned, "I really just want to get this over with."

The blond nodded and lit up, sighing deeply. Gojyo pulled a pamphlet from his pocket and flipped through it with a grin on his face, "This Vegas seems like a lot of fun. Plenty of places the monkey can't go to."

The chocolate haired woman snatched the pamphlet from him, "And plenty of places he can go."

Hakkai smiled, "I'll stay and watch him for any reason."

Hunter smiled up at him, her blue eyes going all sparkly, "Aw, Kai you're so sweet."

The teacher blushed and Gojyo rolled his eyes, "Jeez."

The blue-eyed female then looked to her friend, "I guess the chief really wants us to get there."

"Yeah, but either way you look at it," She said as the plane pulled onto the runway, "a private jet is a little much."

* * *

"Whoa! Sanzo look at all the buildings!"

"Uh huh." The blond answered back uninterestedly.

"And the cars! They're like ants!"

"Uh huh."

Chelsea smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder as the seatbelt sign flipped on. Sanzo looked at her before sighing in content. Hunter peeked over Hakkai to look out the window, "I can't wait to see it at night!"

The hazel-eyed woman snuggled closer to Sanzo. He looked down at her again, this time sensing something was wrong, "Hey…"

"I don't want to be here. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

He sighed, "I think all of us do."

The group arrived on the runway and stepped off the plane, immediately into a white, stretch limo. Gojyo stretched out in the spacious vehicle, "This is the life."

Chelsea fought back tears and clutched tighter at Sanzo's arm, 'Your last life.' She thought glumly.

Hakkai smiled as he hugged Hunter closer, "This is quite wonderful. Hunter look, the sun is going down." He said to his lover, looking out of the tinted window.

The small woman smiled brightly as a few places lit up their signs. By the time they pulled up to their hotel, Planet Hollywood, the whole city was lit. Gojyo held onto the curious Goku by the collar of his shirt, "Calm down monkey."

Hakkai smiled brightly, "Should we all go out to dinner?"

Chelsea wrapped her arms around Sanzo's thin waist, "Of course. I want to spend as much time with you guys as possible. Hunter and Goku were confused by the down mood of the other four.

They all entered the large, extravagant, hotel and approached the front desk. Hakkai smiled sweetly to the woman on the other side, "We should be under Commons?"

"Oh yes. I have Mister's Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku?"

The boys nodded and the woman turned back to her computer, "And Miss' Hunter and Chelsea?"

Chelsea stepped to the counter and took the keys from the woman before smiling, "We'd also like a reservation for all six of us for tonight?"

"Ok!" the woman said happily before clicking away on her computer again, "How does eight thirty sound?"

"Fine." Sanzo said gruffly, passing out the keys and grabbing Chelsea before barking and order to the frightened bellhop.

Chelsea put her hands on his chest once they were in the elevator alone, "Well you're in a rush. You ok?"

He rubbed his head, "I'm fucking tired and I have a migraine."

The woman gently pulled him down and kissed his temple. Sanzo took his cigarette from his mouth and kissed her roughly on the lips. The elevator opened again and he barked at the bellhop some more as Chelsea opened the door.

As soon as the young bellhop was out of sight Sanzo already had his lips all over any part of Chelsea he could reach. "S-Sanzo…"

"You know how this is gonna end." He said, looking at her seriously.

She avoided his gaze and he roughly turned her face back to him, "You've known for a while. I've seen it on your face for day's now."

She nodded. Yeah she knew, of course she knew. Why else would she not be able to sleep at night?

Sanzo kissed her again, a taste like fresh cherries and cigarette smoke but Chelsea didn't mind. The blond picked her up, forcing her legs around his waist, "I trust what you know. And I won't fight it."

Her eyes watered up and she nodded again, "I love you, all of you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"You stupid monkey!"

"Shut up you cockroach!"

Everyone in the lobby watched the grown man and teenager as they fought animatedly. "Hey!"

Both of them stopped at the sound of Chelsea's voice. The woman fixed Goku's dress shirt before standing and dusting some lint off her own black and silver, strapless, cocktail dress. "Can the two of you not go at it for one night please?"

Hakkai entered the vast lobby with Hunter on his arm and a smile on his face, "I'm sure they can manage that."

Hunter eyed Chelsea and smirked at the pink mark on her neck, "Chels?"

"Yeah?"

"You missed one." She said, pulling out a mirror and showing the woman.

"Shit!"

Sanzo just smirked as he watched her frantically try to cover it with makeup. They all headed towards the Restaurant, "Hey!"

Chelsea tried to grab the attention of a man who harshly bumped into her shoulder. The man turned, his bright eyes flashed a hostile tint as he grinned at her almost hungrily. The woman felt that he was no normal letch and she went almost instantly cold as other men came to his side and they continued to walk away, _'Glad to finally meet you.' _The unmissed, horrid, voice said in her head.

Gojyo gently grabbed her arm, "What's wrong Chels?"

She shook her head and grabbed his hand with her right hand and latched to Sanzo's arm with her left, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."


	22. What Was Meant

**Chapter 22**

**What Was Meant**

**A/N:** Woo! This is almost over! I'm actually really sad…well, enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

"I can't believe I got stuck with you, you stupid monkey."

"Like I wanna be with you, you ugly cockroach."

The two males stared evilly at each other. Everyone had decided to pair up and do his or her own thing for the day. Hunter and Hakkai had gone to a sweet breakfast together and were spending time in their room. Chelsea and Sanzo had hit the town and were now probably at the spa.

Gojyo, of course, got stuck with the youngest member of their little group and was limited to do things only the underage teen could do. "I can't even go anywhere because of you!"

"There are plenty of places to go around here!"

"Whatever." the redhead fell onto a couch in the lobby of the grand hotel. He ran a large hand over his face and sighed deeply. He felt someone close to him and opened his eyes, "Gah! You stupid chibby chimp! What are you doing?"

Goku pouted, examining the man's face, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All of you seem so sad lately. What the hell is going on?"

Gojyo put his hand in the boy's hair and messed it up, "Don't worry about it. It's adult business."

"But I wanna know." He whined.

"Drop it."

"But-"

"I said drop it Goku!"

Goku stopped at the sound of his name; Gojyo only said it when he was serious. He would drop it for now, but the teen couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right.

It was silent between the two until a woman in a very gaudy and skimpy sequin outfit walked by. Gojyo watched her hungrily as she entered a doorway with a "Magic Show" sign on it.

He grabbed Goku around the collar, "Come on Monkey! I found something for us to do!"

* * *

"How about this one?"

Hakkai smiled brightly at the woman as she entered the room in a sweet, yellow, sundress, her hair in a long braid down her back.

Hunter stomped her foot a bit as Hakkai jut stared at her, "Kai?!"

"Oh yes, it's lovely."

She giggled and ran off into the bathroom again. Hakkai resumed looking out the vast window until she came back. He sighed as the sun started to go down, setting in the direction that was once home.

"And this one?"

Hakkai blushed furiously as Hunter pouted her lips at him. Her body covered in a short, silk, lacy, baby blue, nightie. "You don't like it?"

"I um…"

Hunter clapped her hands happily, "A speechless Hakkai! My work here is done."

She crawled on the small couch with him and he put his arms around her waist, enjoying her vanilla scent. "Hakkai, are you ok?"

It took the man a few seconds to answer, "Yes, why?"

"You seem very quiet lately. I mean, quieter than usual. I feel like something just isn't quite right."

He kissed her forehead, closing his green eyes, "I can't tell you that everything is ok."

"Then what the hell is happening?"

He sighed and kissed her forehead again, moving to her lips, "It would be best if you were not bothered with such things."

"But Hakkai-!"

He cut her off by kissing her deeper and picking her up off the couch. She stared at him wide eyed as he placed her on the bed, "It's best not to argue."

* * *

"Hey."

"What?"

Sanzo stared at Chelsea as she looked at him with a bored expression. He narrowed his gaze a bit and she narrowed hers, "I said what."

"Don't snap at me."

"You're the one who said hey."

The blonde sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, only finally noticing how tense her actual body was. He rubbed her shoulder, "You need to fucking relax."

Chelsea sunk deeper into the hot tub at the hotel spa, "I'm trying."

"Hm."

The woman watched him close his eyes, "Are you trying to say that you are totally relaxed?"

He peeked at her quickly, "I'm not trying to say anything."

"Oh yes you are. You're saying I'm tense."

"Aren't you?"

"That's beside the point." The woman started before dunking her head fully under the water. Sanzo rolled his eyes as he watched the bubbles hit the surface before she came back up.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the room. I don't feel good."

"Do what you want."

* * *

"See monkey, to each his own."

Goku looked at the kappa with his ever-present confused expression, "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it…stupid."

Gojyo lounged in his seat as the woman from before brought out a box, handing it to the magician. He was a bit of a sketch, slicked back black hair, and piercing all in his ears, but as far as Gojyo had seen, that was Vegas.

Goku watched in wonder, munching popcorn and other things, as the magician pulled knife after knife out of the box. The man caught Goku's starring eyes and winked before juggling them, each time incorporating more and more knives.

The other people in the room were gasping and clapping in delight. But just as they were amazed, they were startled. Gojyo moved as fast as he could for Goku, trying to shield him from the incoming knives, "Goku move!"

As Goku was pushed out of the way, and the knives pierced his seat, Gojyo had almost caught a malicious glint in the man's eyes.

"I am very sorry about your son my good sir."

"He's my nephew."

"Well let me make it up to you." With more strength than Gojyo thought, the man heaved him up on stage.

"Don't worry about it man, accidents happen."

"No! Let me make it up to you!"

Gojyo became a bit flustered as the magician ushered him backwards into a glass, coffin like, case. The assistant slammed the top closed and latched it shut before he could struggle to get out.

Goku gasped as the man held up a bag of snakes and moved to the case, opening a small latch and dropping them in on the terrified Gojyo.

_"The murder victims are supposed to be the four of you."_

Goku jumped onto the stage and the curtains were snatched closed. The assistant ran away as Goku attacked the magician. He hit him hard once over the head with a small beam and the man (demon) hit the floor with a thump.

Gojyo started to panic inside the ox as Goku fought to get it open. With bare hands the teen ripped open the latch and Gojyo spilled out.

He fought to catch his breath for a moment, "We need to find everybody else."

* * *

Hakkai kissed Hunter's forehead as she snuggled his warm skin and kissed his neck. The couple lay in silence for a few minutes before the green-eyed teacher slipped from the bed and moved to the bathroom.

Hunter watched as he walked away in only his boxers. She heard water running in the bathroom and layback on her back to stare at the ceiling. Hakkai was like nothing else. Someone who was like an angel yet had so much pain in his life.

He had taken the time to tell her about his previous relationship and how tragically it ended. But Hunter made up her mind about how she felt about it.

"I would never hurt him like that." She said softly.

Hakkai walked back into the room, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

He smiled sweetly at her before turning his back to search the dresser drawers for a shirt; Hunter was wearing his previous one.

The woman watched his back intently, every movement of every precious muscle as he rifled through the drawer. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a little red dot dancing across his shoulder blades. She sat up slowly in the bed as it traveled up to the back of his head.

In about two seconds Hunter had dove off the bed, knocking Hakkai to the ground as the floor to ceiling window behind the bed shattered.

Hakkai clutched Hunter and started to panic when he noticed the blood on her arm, "What just happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, clutching her arm, "It only grazed me."

They lay together on the floor for about five seconds until Hunter peeked over the bed, then it started.

Bullets tore through the bed and shattered the rest for the window and the mirrors. Lamps burst under the heavy fire and the blue-eyed officer grabbed Hakkai by the wrist, "Move!"

The two crawled through the exploding room and out into the hallway. They sat against the door, breathing heavily as the gunfire stopped. Hunter stood and pulled the man with her, "We need to find the others."

* * *

Sanzo deeply inhaled his cigarette as he walked through the lobby of the hotel. He was hoping that Chelsea didn't feel to sick because he was looking forward to some activities at the moment.

"SANZO!"

The man cursed deeply as he dropped his precious Marlboro to the floor. He looked up to yell at the four people who screamed his name but stopped when he noticed their conditions.

Gojyo and Goku looked completely scared, Hakkai looked beyond disheveled and Hunter was bleeding. "What the hell happened?"


	23. Face Off

**Chapter 23**

**Face Off**

"Well I just got shot up dammit!"

Sanzo raked a hand through his blond hair, "How the hell did that happen?"

Hunter put her hands on her hips and turned to Hakkai. "I don't know, how did it happen?"

The green eyed teacher became slightly nervous, "Um…Gojyo! What happened?!"

"Some freak dumped snakes on me! And threw fucking knives at Goku!" the man said, exasperated and sill slightly spooked.

Sanzo stopped and started to file through his memories, the cases. He started to look around the small group. Hakkai stopped tying a ripped cloth around Hunter's arm, "Sanzo what's wrong?" He then noticed the absence of the other female in their group, "Where's Chelsea?!"

The blonde looked at the teacher before taking off, everyone followed him, "She's in the room. She wasn't feeling well."

A large group of men in black outfits ran across the group's path. Sanzo noticed the guns on their hips and grabbed one of the men, "Where are you going?"

The man eyed Sanzo's badge, "Room 88. Report of a heavy gunfire disturbance." The man eyed Hunter and Hakkai, "Were you two in that room?" The couple nodded and with a simple hand gesture, two guards grabbed the duo.

Goku panicked, "Sanzo do something!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Hakkai shook his head, "We'll be fine. Just go."

At that moment the man's radio crackled_, "We have a disturbance in room 62, I think you guys should check it out."_ A female voice said.

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku bolted to the stairs, taking two and three of them at a time. The guards came up behind them, "You can't go in there!"

"My mom is in there!" Goku screamed.

The man looked to Sanzo, "Is that your dad?"

Goku nodded. "Uh huh."

The group continued towards the room, blasting open the door to the sixth floor. Sanzo was sure he had never run so hard or so fast, using pure adrenaline he knocked down the door, "Chelsea!"

There was no answer as everyone filled into the room. It was quiet and empty; everything was toppled and/or broken. Sanzo approached the mussed bed and touched the sheets, "He pulled her right out of the bed."

Gojyo touched a bullet hole on the wall, "She fought back."

Goku grabbed Sanzo's shirt, fighting the tears in his eyes, "Where is she? What happened?"

The guard put his hands on their shoulders, "We need to talk."

* * *

"So all of you are from California?"

Gojyo scratched his head, "Not exactly."

Hakkai properly tended to Hunter's wound, "My fellow males and I are from China, this woman here, and the one that is missing is from California."

The man sat down, "So you guys have clearance to be here looking for this murder? And you think he's going to murder this woman?"

Sanzo crushed his still lit cigarette, burning his hand, "I know he's going to kill her! That's why we can't just sit here and explain this situation to you!"

"You need to calm down man." Gojyo started.

"Calm down! She's going to die because we're sitting here talking pleasant with a nosey bastard! I don't have the time for this!"

The blonde moved to throw open the door to the small cement room they were being held in. A young guard shivered at the sight of the angry, yet handsome man, "Um…I…"

"Spit it out!"

"Yes sir! A note was found in room 62."

Sanzo took the note and slammed the door, returning to the table. He read the note carefully, at least going through it twice, trying to soak in every word.

_ "I have a life that would be a waste to gamble away. Come to the Casino to win her back."_

Hunter picked up the note as the man slammed it on the table, "Somebody needs to tell me what is happening! What does this guy want with her?"

Hakkai sat down in front of her, "Hunter, you need to listen to me very carefully."

* * *

The black haired woman couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she strapped the small gun to her thigh before letting her floor length, red, dress down. She bit her lip as a soft hand touched her bare shoulder, "Hunter are you ok?"

"I really wish that someone would have told me the severity of this. There is a murderer after you Hakkai, after all of you! And I still feel like I don't have the whole story."

He sighed and touched her hair, "You don't."

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Hunter asked him, frustrated.

"You would never believe me." She started to speak and he cut her off, "Even if you say you would, deep down, you wouldn't."

Gojyo knocked on the door and creaked open the door. He looked extremely good in his black pants, and unbuttoned dress shirt. But his face betrayed how he felt despite how well he was dressed, "Are you two ready?"

Hakkai smiled at him, "Yes."

He nodded and went back into the hall. The green-eyed man gently grabbed Hunter as she moved to leave, "Hunter."

"Yes?"

"No matter what. I love you."

She smiled, fighting tears, "I love you too."

Sanzo slid his suit jacket over his white dress shirt, "Let's go."

The group made their way downstairs, people watched in awe at how good they looked, how determined they looked. Goku fidgeted in the surveillance booth, upset that he was too young to go along with everyone else.

"Sanzo, are you sure Goku will be ok?"

"He isn't our problem right now. We need to be worrying about getting Chelsea."

It was much easier than any of them had originally thought; Sanzo abruptly stopped walking as he noticed the tan back and dark chocolate hair, her body covered in a gold dress. Chelsea looked over her shoulder, as did the man who was tightly holding her upper arm.

Gojyo clenched his fist as the woman looked helpless, an unusual trait for her. Sanzo was already making his way across the crowded floor, drowning out the bells and jingles of the machines and the voices of the people.

Chelsea shook her head as he reached for his gun, "Don't." she said when he got close enough.

"I'd listen to her." The man said, squeezing her arm tighter, "People might think you're the bad guy here…Genjyo Sanzo."

"How the hell do you know me?"

"Does it matter?" he leaned in close to Chelsea's neck and kissed it, causing her to yank away a little, "All that matters is her right? I don't think you want to see her die."

"What do you want?" Hakkai questioned.

"Play me. I want to see how well you gamble. Then I'll give her back."

"Nothing is that simple." Sanzo said, sternly.

Hakkai sat down at a poker table, the dealer oblivious to what was happening. "Then let's start."

"Hakkai! You don't really think he'll give her up that easily do you?" Gojyo almost yelled.

"You know Hakkai, Gojyo, he's going to at least try." Chelsea said before she was forced into a chair.

Sanzo sat down, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"You ok kid?"

"No." Goku fiddled with his hands, "I don't know what's happening. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know kid. I wish I could help ya' out."

"Sir look!"

The man stood abruptly as an obviously bad scene broke out at the poker table. The man holding Chelsea stood up, screaming in rage and dragged her from the casino, the other men following, and Hunter running in the opposite direction, obviously to obtain help.

Goku was the first up, running from the small surveillance room, running towards an unsure future.

* * *

"Let go dammit!"

"You weren't so keen on fighting me when I was in your head!"

"That was different! I can physically whip your ass now!" The wind was knocked from her as she was thrown to the cold stone floor of the casino's basement. Time seemed to slow as Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai entered the room, only to see the demon pull a gun and point it at the helpless woman.

"Chelsea!"

The gunshot was loud, almost deafening. And the amount of blood was sickening. Chelsea looked down at the hole in her chest, gasping for breath.

The demon smirked at the sight of her dying form and turned the gun on the last person to run into the room.

"Goku!"


	24. Whatever It Takes

**Chapter 24**

**Whatever It Takes**

He was seeing it, but believing it was harder than most would believe. The puddle of blood under Chelsea's torso should have been enough, paired with the gun aimed at his dark.

"Well isn't this pleasant!" the demon said, clearly enjoying himself.

Goku kept his eyes on Chelsea, "W-what's going on?"

"Goku just…just come here." Hakkai tried to soothingly call him over.

"Who did this?"

Chelsea slightly adjusted her position her position, extending her arm towards the boy, "Goku I-!" she coughed violently and moaned at the pain in her chest.

The young boy turned to the demon, "You did this!"

The demon smirked, "I did." He cocked his gun, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Sanzo barked, he turned his violet eyes to Goku, who noticed the tears threatening to fall, "This isn't like the other times! We can't just fight him-!"

"We have to Sanzo!" Goku cut him off, "She's dying."

"She's already dead, there nothing we can do." Gojyo said sadly, tears running down his face.

The demon started to laugh, "I won? I won! I beat the Sanzo party!"

Goku started to grind his teeth, "He ruined it…"

Chelsea started at the ceiling, "Goku please…"

"He ruined it! He ruined our chance at being normal, at being happy!"

"Happy? The four of you can never be happy! You crumbled the reign of demons! Did you really think we wouldn't come after you?!" The demon continued to rant, not noticing Goku's rising temper.

"Goku? Goku calm down!" Hakkai yelled.

The demon stopped, mid-monologue, he eyed Goku, and "What are you doing?

The boy started to growl, his hair growing longer. Sanzo just clenched his fists, "Goku stop it! You idiot monkey! You're not helping!"

The demon held up his gun, "Don't come any closer!"

Goku took a step and Chelsea turned her head, _"I promised I would do whatever I could."_ Goku started to run. _"I said I would do whatever it took."_ Tears trailed down her face, "I want them to go home." She said aloud.

The demon fired at the spot where Goku was. "Where is he?! What did you do?!" The demon screamed.

Hakkai turned to say something too before blinking from existence. The demon noticed the black hole on the ceiling and turned his gun to Gojyo. He fired and screamed as his target disappeared, "Stop!"

Sanzo glanced at Chelsea, who was staring right back at him. He raised his gun and aimed at the demon's head, "Burn in hell."

Two gunshots rang out. Sanzo disappeared and the demon fell to the ground. Chelsea closed her eyes as the door s burst in and she heard the shouts of the Las Vegas police and Hunter.

"You did it honey."

Chelsea opened her eyes, her blurred vision only allowing her to see the outline of the goddess, "I did. It was me all along."

"Yes."

"Are they ok?"

"They'll be fine. Rest now."

* * *

"Dammit. I feel like shit."

"Chelsea! Oh my god."

Chelsea turned her head and looked at Hunter, her face stained with dried tears and her eyes red. The woman then frowned deeply, her eyes burning, "Oh…"

"Hunter…I…"

"I just want to know it all, I want to know where they are. Chels I need to hear the truth."

The woman relayed it all, the demons, the magic, the goddess, the black hole, the past lives, everything. Hunter just nodded, silently listening, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So Hakkai was a…?"

"Yes."

"And Goku…?"

"Uh huh."

"And Gojyo was half of a…?"

"I'm sorry."

The woman buried her hands in her dark hair, "I don't want to believe it, but it's all happened."

Chelsea sighed deeply, "I feel like I can't live without them. What am I gonna do? No more of Hakkai's cooking, Gojyo and Goku fighting, Sanzo's smoke scented embraces…I can't do it."

The woman held her hand, "Chelsea I won't leave you ok? We'll get through this."

Hunter stayed with Chelsea for almost a week. Neither of the women ever left their spot in the house. Chelsea laid in the bed, tangled in Sanzo's scripture, Goku's crown clutched safely in her hands.

Hunter lay in Hakkai's bed, occasionally folding his clothes over and over, and jingling his ear cuffs in her hands.

Chelsea rolled over and reached under her pillow, grabbing the pistol there. She pulled it out and lay it on the pillow, looking over it and wondering…wondering if maybe she'd be happier if…

She sighed heavily and rolled over, looking at the ceiling. She tried to ignore the tears that slid down the side of her face, dampening the pillow. She chuckled sadly as she though of what Sanzo would say, _"What the hell are you crying for?" _ Thinking about him made her cry harder and louder. Ignoring the fact that Hunter was just down the hall.

"Shut it with all that noise. You're crying for nothing."

"Shut up." The woman growled at the ceiling. Then she rolled over.

"Are you gonna lay there like an idiot?"

She still didn't move, refusing to believe that it was real. Sanzo rolled his eyes and approached the bed, grabbing her by her upper arms and pulling her into his chest before tilting back her head, "You are an idiot."

His lips felt real; his embrace felt real, his scent smelled real, "I won't do it again." She said after he pulled away.

"Won't do what?"

"I won't do whatever it takes. Not if it means going through what I went through again."

He smirked, "That's fine with me."

* * *

"Sanzo get the door!"

Sanzo put the small being in his arms on his shoulders. The two year old giggled and tugged her father's blonde hair. He ignored it and opened the door.

Gojyo grinned at the child and she giggled uncontrollably, diving off her father's shoulder and latching to the redheads neck, but…she managed to pull the blond with her, forcing his head into the other man's chest.

Gojyo chuckled, "Well well Sanzo, I didn't know you loved me so much. What should I tell Chelsea?"

Sanzo reached for his gun, "Not in front of Rayah!" Chelsea screamed from the other room.

He turned on his heel and stormed off into the kitchen, Gojyo following with the giggling toddler. "How's my little peach?" he asked, running his hand over her chocolate curls.

"Jo Jo." She said, pointing at his nose.

"Ha! She said my name."

Chelsea strolled into the kitchen, "Like she doesn't say it every five minutes when you're not here."

"That's because I'm the best."

Before the couple could make a comment the bell rang. Chelsea ran to the door and swung it open, "Hey!"

The twin boys zoomed past her, their black hair a blur, "Uncle Gojyo is here!" they yelled together.

"Stop running in my house!" Sanzo barked from the kitchen.

Chelsea's eyes widened at Hunter, "Look at you! And I would think that after those two devils you'd be done."

Hunter smiled as she stepped into the house, "I would too."

Hakkai came up to the door carrying a large dish, "Hakkai! Thank you so much for cooking this. Sanzo said I couldn't burn down the kitchen anymore."

The man smiled his normally sweet smile, "Of course."

"Hey Kai."

"Hello Gojyo, Merry Christmas." Hakkai chuckled at Gojyo's appearance. He had his niece on his shoulders, and his twin nephews attached to his legs. He stood at the top of the stairs and grinned broadly, "Man, kids love me."

Sanzo hit him over the head, "Shut up…idiot."

Hunter slowly made her way up the stairs, "Can we please sit down and talk? My feet are killing me."

Hakkai skipped up the steps and helped her as Gojyo gave Rayah back to Chelsea. The girl ran her violet eyes over her mother, "Ma."

"Uh huh?"

"Mo?"

"He's coming sweetie."

Sanzo plucked his daughter from his wife's arms, "The monkey will be here soon."

"Mo!"

The group went into the living room and Sanzo had to grab his four year-old nephews from the scruff so they wouldn't bulrush the presents under the tree. Chelsea smiled, "Why don't the two of you get in the pool?"

"Awesome!" the two ran to Gojyo, "Come swim with us Uncle Gojyo!"

The man followed the two upstairs to help them dress. The doorbell rang and Rayah started to bounce in her father's lap, "Mo! Mo! Mo!"

Chelsea ran to the door and threw it open, latching onto the college student, "Goku!"

"Mom!" Goku latched around her waist and squeezed as tight as he could, "I missed you."

She smiled as she grabbed a few of his bags, "I missed you too honey. Sanzo! Come help me with Goku's things!"

"His things? Why the hell does he have things?! You stupid monkey! Who said you could stay over?"

Chelsea walked up the steps, "I did dammit."

Goku took the toddler as his father grabbed his bags, grumbling angrily. "Mo!"

"Hey Ray!"

"Mo!"

Everyone settled into the living room and Chelsea leant against the wall, smiling at her family. Sanzo kissed her head before joining them all.

It was everything she could have asked for, she was still a cop, and happily married to the new chief of police. Her best friend was happily married to Hakkai, the principle of Spring Elementary and Gojyo…Gojyo was living the L.A. high life as one of the most successful club owners.

"You know hun. You can't let them go again."

Chelsea smiled as she watched them, Hakkai currently drying off his dripping sons, "I don't plan on it. I can't, I'd die."

Konzeon smirked, "I never want to have to do this again. It's nice to see them finally settled in."

The woman nodded, "They can live their lives."

"Nice to see all of you together again."

"I would love to keep it that way."

**A/N: Woo! It's over! OMG can't believe it! I hope you all loved it! I know I did. Thanks for all of you support!!**


End file.
